


Through All the Stars I Can See

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Dark Lord Vader, Emperor Darth Sidious, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Jedi Council, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 共和国在克隆人战争失败以后，为了换取和平，不得不低头向帝国提出和亲。而那个肩负使命即将嫁给皇帝的人，就是曾经的绝地武士，欧比旺肯诺比。





	1. 皇帝的使者

**Author's Note:**

> 我比较喜欢中文名，《繁星深处》，虽然取得有点言情。
> 
> 狗血联姻，中长篇，ao没有师徒关系，是因为皇帝想要子嗣才捆绑到一起，所以obi会做小妈又怀宝宝，ppt又绿又红娘吧。但是他显然没料到假戏真做的两个人会互相产生出感情

欧比旺从未有机会如此近距离地观察过死星。

一跃出超空间，突然现身的庞然巨物就像一颗灰蒙蒙的陨石，沉默寡言地漂浮在太空里，偶有一些漂亮的光点在其表面闪烁，璨如星辰，却是涡轮激光炮和星际战斗机的身影。至于那个凹陷的圆盘又拥有着怎样的毁灭力，他已经通过奥德朗星球见识过了。

现在那些战斗机蜂拥而出在他面前呈V字排开，没有发射激光束，而是护卫着他朝那个巨大的空间站继续前进。因为欧比旺这次孤身前来代表着保护共和国最后一只坚强护盾的妥协，不带有任何敌意。

伴着一阵发动机止歇的轰鸣，舱门开启，星船平稳地降落在机库里。欧比旺走下来看到迎接他的队伍排成两列，让出中间那个一袭黑衣的人， **维达** 。

欧比旺并不陌生，两人在战场上交手过几次，有输有赢，赢的几次则靠了不少运气。他们互相站着观察了一阵——欧比旺这样以为，但躲在头盔后的那张脸究竟是不是真的在观察他却没法肯定。

“将军，”维达率先打破僵局，“欢迎来到帝国，你以后的新居所。” 

这次从那毫无起伏的机械声调里，欧比旺确信自己听出了一丝嘲讽，于是他的眉毛轻微挑起。

“请不要那样叫我，维达大人，这不和礼仪。如果你真的找不到合适的称呼，以母后相称我也不会介意。”

是的，那就是欧比旺到来此地的目的，与帝国联姻。

这事本来怎么也轮不到他头上，阿米达拉女王是第一人选，除此之外还有许多地位显赫的王公贵族。

不久前奥德朗星球被摧毁以后，共和国就再也难以挽回议员们被恐惧征服而集体倒戈的局势，商议用和亲的方式请求帝国铁骑的宽恕。他们如坐针毡地等待，过了几天收到的回复却大大出乎了所有人的意料，帝国的最高统治者不仅仁慈地同意了他们的请求，而且提出了明确的条件——他要一个Omega，一个绝地。

这个消息在千疮百孔的绝地内部引起哗然，委员会的长老一致认为这是羞辱，是对信条的亵渎。但他们寡不敌众，又誓死效忠共和国，在必要的时候，即便不赞成，也依然遵从议会的决策。所以欧比旺就变成了那个最终被选定的牺牲品。

欧比旺不是没想过为什么自己会是最合适的人选，事实上，来的路上他就想了很多次。他想那多半还是因为他是个合格的绝地，不会轻言出卖与背叛。外交能力凑合，长相也过得去。就算作为一个未被标记过的Omega来说有些年纪过大，相对皇帝陛下也很年轻。再者，没有人认为曾经的最高议长会对人类以外的种族感兴趣。

不过这会儿欧比旺开始对自己声名远播的外交能力起了一点担心，因为他才刚跟帝国的第二把交椅见面，就把人得罪的不轻。

维达继续沉默地看着他，是喜是悲隔着一层头盔实在让人无从判断，欧比旺却从原力中感觉得到怒气。

然后他抬起右臂挥了下，一队冲锋兵立刻鱼贯登入星船，显然是要搜查他有没有携带任何可疑的物品。另两名士兵则走上前为他戴上手铐，锁环扣住的一刹那，欧比旺就再也感知不到任何原力，腰间悬挂的光剑也跟着飞了出去。

“带下去，”维达握进手里，“以最高级别优待。通知指挥官，准备向科洛桑前进。”

 

科洛桑，那个曾属于共和国，如今隶属于帝国的政治枢纽，从战争失利开始，欧比旺已经有好一阵子不能回去。在他记忆里那儿总是穿梭着飞车，穹顶下日夜难辨，五彩斑斓的霓虹灯光使它永远生机勃勃，壮丽无比。即使遥遥望去，包覆着整颗行星的金属外壳也闪耀着夺目的光辉，自豪地向外界展示着整个银河世界的中心。

死星在大气层外围缓慢停下，欧比旺站在窗前，知道要不了多久维达的手下就会将他押上另一艘飞船，送给皇帝完成使命。所谓的最高级别优待，不过是在三天时间里供给他最好的食物，禁足在一间拥有大片观景窗的房间里。欧比旺腕上的手铐始终没能取下，那些跟随他一道来的使者和机器人也被分别关押到了不同的地方囚禁。

如果说失去自由还算不了什么，失去原力却使欧比旺极不适应。而他清楚地知道，这才仅仅是开始而已。

 

 

 

飞船穿破大气层，数不清的高楼尖塔一层又一层拔地而起，他们很快远离川流不息的交通网，径直去往帝国宫，看来皇帝陛下没有一刻不在醉心黑暗原力的奥秘。

平稳落地时欧比旺难免感到一阵酸心，这座由绝地圣殿直接改造的宫殿，是他以往当成家来看待，最最熟悉的地方。但他随即收敛起情绪，跟随着队伍的引领，走向迎接他到来的帝国使臣。那些人里有不少是政权更迭以前辅佐最高议长的左膀右臂，欧比旺或许有过一面之缘，或许打过交道。现在他们心照不宣，一齐忽视了他手上的锁铐，笑脸盈盈地向他表达热烈欢迎，对绝地的敏感身份绝口不提，于是欧比旺也微笑着一一回应。

寒暄之后，当他终于摆脱众人踏入升降机，那股用不着原力也感觉得到的鄙夷顿时更加明显，欧比旺不禁朝斜前方看了过去。

达斯维达，整个帝国最神秘的人，皇帝的身份已然揭晓，绝地委员会却仍是参不透这个浑身穿着黑衣、身形高大、头戴面具、嗓音奇特的人究竟是谁？为什么凭空出现就拥有那样强大的力量？短短几年扶摇直上，作为帝国恐怖的象征，几乎被当作王储对待，握有仅次于皇帝本人的权利，难不成他真是皇帝陛下的私生子？

欧比旺本来觉得这个谣言可笑至极，因为皇帝怎么看都不像是会沉迷色欲的人。但是现在瞧瞧自己的处境，他突然忍不住怀疑起自己是不是有点高看了皇帝陛下的权谋之心。

“绝地都是懦夫，”这时维达忽然说，“只会用这种无能的方式换取和平。”

“并非无能，他们只是想要减少无谓的伤亡而已。”欧比旺下意识地反击。

“那些人死不足惜，可他们宁愿牺牲你。肯诺比将军，你不会真的以为能以一己之力换来战事的消弭吧？”

“我再说一次，请不要那样叫我，我已不是什么将军，也没那么自负，但如果能用一条命换取多些时日也足够了。共和国可以借机重组，绝地也不至于遭到肃清，银河系更不需要第二个奥德朗来证明帝国统治的残暴无情。”

“你死到临头，居然还抱着那种想法？”

这下维达回过了头，像是惊奇，欧比旺抬头看向面罩后的眼睛。

“生死有命，我会永远心存希望，你们也不会永远胜利。”

电梯忽然叮的一声抵达中间层停了下来，维达本来还想说些什么，却只是发出一阵沉重的呼吸。欧比旺看到门外等候的礼仪机器人更是怔在了那里。

“你不是要带我去见皇帝？”

他迷惑起来。

“你很想见他吗？”维达冷哼一声，“你们几个，把未来的王后收拾好了，婚礼就在明天举行，晚上陛下会来亲自检查。”

检查？检查什么？欧比旺只觉得心里的疑问越来越多，但维达不会解释。而当他被礼仪机器人簇拥着进入那间精心布置的房间时，他很快明白了。

 

 

活了三十多岁，欧比旺是第一次被伺候着脱光衣服坐进浴缸里。几个机器人替他清洗头发，擦洗身体，揉搓指甲，修理胡须，甚至还往他的耳后和身体各处敏感部位抹了点香精。

但欧比旺没空计较，他正趁手铐取下的功夫用力汲取着宝贵的原力。所以机器人要服侍他也未加阻拦，反而闭着眼在热水里泡了很久，几乎进入冥想状态，慢慢探查到整个楼层这会儿除了他以外没有旁的人，似乎算准了他不会擅自逃跑，连看守的士兵也获得了离开的指令，那不由让欧比旺感到一阵说不出的怪异。

然后他在水里一直待到不能再耽搁，才从浴缸里站起，换上干净柔软的长袍，将那条两指宽的项链戴到脖子里——那是一件特别打造制作精巧的原力抑制器，表面镶满水晶，这样便不会让人轻易看出帝国的王后不过是个身陷囹圄的绝地。

再次失去原力很快让他重又觉得疲惫，还有身不由主的心绪不宁。他坐到床上，觉得自己就像个等死的祭品，机器人这时却又端来一个盛满油膏的碟子，悄悄放下后便退了出去。

欧比旺知道那是什么，他现在不在发情期。

然后他继续安静地等候，闭上眼脑海里时而浮现出最高议长的模样，时而又是那个满脸皱纹的西斯大帝。尤达大师的话他也记在心里。很偶尔的，也会一闪而过某个戴着头盔的黑影。

后来不知又过去多久，他把手指从身体里取出，让油膏渐渐完全融化，因为长久的坐姿不免感到些许困意的时候。门突然开了，几声沉重的脚步让他瞬间清醒，听上去却又有些莫名的熟悉。

于是他疑惑地抬起头。

发现来的人是维达，不是皇帝。


	2. 笼中鸟

有那么一会儿，欧比旺突发奇想，日理万机的黑暗尊主是不是忙昏了头，以至于走错了？

但是维达当他面脱起了衣服。他二话不说解开斗篷，取下腰带，摘掉长手套随意丢到扶手沙发上，露出一只是人类、一只却是机械的手掌，欧比旺这才开始惊慌。

“你做什么？”他站起来紧张地说。已经把两只手都伸向颈边的人接着按下连接按钮，只听嗒的一声轻响——

“你觉得我看起来像是要做什么？”

维达脱下头盔回头看他，欧比旺像是被空气突然噎住，连半个字也吐不出。

站在他面前的哪里还是令人畏惧的黑暗尊主？低沉浑厚的呼吸声不见了，原来那张面具下的脸稚嫩雪白，约莫十八九岁。一头耀眼的棕发由于闷了太久，略微有些被汗水打湿，懒洋洋地贴着脸颊的弧度散落在肩头。他整个人俊美，年轻，嘴角似笑非笑，金光闪动的眼底隐含戏弄。如果不是亲眼所见，任谁也没法相信这个拥有非凡魅力的青年就是帝国所向披靡的头号武器。

“你脸红了，”维达接着说，“还满意你所看到的吗？把衣服脱了，婚礼前还有许多事要处理，我没时间陪你耗。”

欧比旺深深吸入一口气。“什么？”

“你听不懂我的话吗？”

“听得懂，可我不明白！”他难以置信地说，“就我所知共和国与帝国达成的协议是要我跟皇帝陛下成婚，而不是你？”欧比旺的语气彻底焦躁起来，因为一转眼的功夫维达又脱掉了上衣，他赤身露体。

“啊，那个。别担心，你要嫁的人还是他，我只是负责操你。”

欧比旺不知道该对这句话做出何种表情。

”我想你应该明白，皇帝怎么可能会对床事感兴趣？他不过是想要孩子，一个拥有强大原力的子嗣。所以从今天开始每天晚上都由我来操你，直到你被我搞大肚子，生下孩子为止。”

这回维达好心为他解释，而欧比旺简直惊呆了，他完全沉浸在震惊中，以至于错过了最后一个逃跑的时机。直到维达走到他跟前，挑起他的下巴浑身一丝不挂，欧比旺这才后知后觉到想要逃走，拉开两人的距离。可是他刚退出一步，就发现自己已被原力掌控，再也迈不出脚也抬不起手臂。

“别动，绝地，你很漂亮，看来我会拥有一个很漂亮的孩子。”

维达抚摸着他愉快地说。欧比旺忍不住一阵颤抖，为话里的笃定，以及可能发生的、或者将要发生无法阻止的命运——

现在他全弄懂了，为什么皇帝要指名一个Omega，一个绝地。

“不，我不能跟你生下孩子……”他恐惧地说，“那是不被允许的……”

“不允许？你们允许什么？”维达讥嘲一笑，不再多言将他打横抱起，轻轻放到那张宽大的四柱床上，然后低头吻住。

这个允许吗？——他像是在用眼神质询，舌尖滑过柔软的上颚，在他口腔里翻搅，把属于他的氧气全部抢走，让他瘫软身子，逐渐柔弱无骨地躺进天鹅绒里。

“你，你给我用了什么……”一吻结束后欧比旺轻喘着气，他感觉眼角有点湿，原力的束缚好像也撤回不少，却依然使不出力气，鼻间萦绕的全是那股不知何时弥漫在空气里，好闻到让他舍不得拒绝的气息。 

“什么也没用，不过是一点信息素而已，”维达似乎也颇感诧异，他看着他若有所思，眼神微微一暗，将他两只手一齐扣到头顶，机械手迅速顺着袍子的开衩撩了进去，“这么点信息素就扛不住，你是个雏儿对不对？鼎鼎大名的肯诺比将军，真不知道这副样子怎么还能在战场上杀敌。”

他开心地笑了起来，因为摸到了后穴里尽化成水的油膏稍安了些心，草草又开拓几下感觉穴口勉强能容纳半个头部便扶着硬挺朝里一顶。

“忍着点，我没什么耐心。”

像是最后通牒，维达话音刚落，欧比旺就感觉自己被人破开了。他弓起腰背狠狠哆嗦一阵，仿佛一只被俘获的猎物，张大了嘴体会着下体传来的剧烈疼痛，再也无法逃离。

 

 

 

欧比旺试图保持清醒，但他还是睡着了。当维达终于从他身体里退出以后，他觉得自己就像个合不拢腿的妓女，精液从敞开的地方不断流出，沙哑的喉咙说不出话，昏昏沉沉地晕了过去。他不知道自己哭过没有，但是黏着头发贴住脸颊的似乎不止是汗水而已。

 

几个小时后他醒来，是礼仪机器人将他叫醒。

维达已经不见了。他从床上坐起，口舌干渴，感觉浑身像被车碾过。干涸着精斑的大腿也隐隐作痛，留在最深处的却只有用手指伸进去捣弄才能清理干净。

然后他又一次跨出浴缸被服侍着穿上新衣，白色的，庄重繁复的拖地长袍，象征着神圣纯洁的婚姻——昨晚那件差点撕破了的则被机器人收了下去。欧比旺冷眼注视着镜子里那个焕然一新装扮完美的人，几乎被等候多时的士兵禁不住催促才同他进了升降机。这次他们笔直向上，直达最顶层，士兵将他送到便自行离去。

欧比旺走出几步，望着周围的落地窗，科洛桑的全貌近乎尽收眼底，心下了然这是属于皇帝的私人居所，曾经最威严的，矗立在圣殿正上方，即使绝地没有失势时也不会轻易踏足的地方。现在这里被改造的更具个人风格，就像曾经的议长办公室，无处不体现着皇帝的喜好。

“好久不见，肯诺比大师。”这时一个说话声响起，欧比旺回过头，看到皇帝像全息影像上那样穿着他最钟爱的黑色暗纹长袍，脸藏在兜帽之下，比印象中更鬼魅地朝他走来，脚步没有半点声息。而维达就站在他身侧，又戴好了头盔和呼吸器，漆黑光滑的面具无法读出任何表情。

“好久不见，陛下，”欧比旺回以躬身，“或者您更喜欢我称呼您为议长，帕尔帕廷阁下？”

皇帝咯咯笑了起来，笑声像阵阴恻恻的冷风，让人浑身不舒服地冒起鸡皮疙瘩。

“请叫我陛下。我很荣幸看到你还是那么有幽默感，还有勇气。我有阵子没听过自己的名字了，现在没人敢在我面前随便提起。”

他说着走到一把高背扶手椅旁。“请坐，在婚礼之前我想有些事我们必须说清楚，维达勋爵告诉我昨晚他已经向你稍微解释过了，对么。”

欧比旺走向另一张椅子的脚步不免一顿，努力按捺住自己的表情。

“他的确用行动解释的很清楚。”

“很好，那省了我不少口舌，”皇帝满意地说，“那么这件事就保留在我们三人之间。名义上你还是帝国的王后，直到你诞下子嗣成为我的合法继承人。那时你就可以自由离去，随你要回绝地或是什么别的地方我保证不加干涉。怎么样？这对你来说也没多少坏处，至多在帝国好好待上两年而已。” 

“听上去不错，但我不会怀上孩子。”

“你不会怀上孩子？”皇帝微笑着重复，像是没听懂他的意思。

“是，我不会怀上另一个原力敏感者的孩子，如你所愿生下一个强大的继承人将帝国的血脉传承下去。我不会那么做，你的美梦也绝不可能实现，共和国迟早会重新获得胜利，武士团也会击败你。”

欧比旺冷静地说道。皇帝沉默了一阵，他忽然看了维达一眼，似乎满腹怨气。

“我想我没有把话表达清楚。肯诺比大师，不管你愿不愿意，都没有说不的权利。配合最好，不配合的话帝国监狱随时欢迎你，你可以在那生下孩子，然后等过了两年被处死。在这期间如果你敢寻死，和亲协议自然作废，我的属下很乐意用死星将共和国最后一点残兵乱党一举铲平。至于绝地么……”他从袖袍里缓缓抬起一只布满皱纹的手，向欧比旺的方向伸了过去。

欧比旺顿时感觉大脑像被一条毒蛇钻入，它渗入他的思想，吐着信子四处窥探那些纤弱的、或是坚硬的铁壁。过去一幕幕发生过的往事开始在他脑中展开，像一卷摊开的画布，被黑暗原力捞出水面清晰无比。

欧比旺恍惚间看到自己还是学徒的时候，因为即将超过年龄却还是迟迟没有绝地武士肯收下，一时跟人争斗而被发配到了农业部队。

后来他跟着奎刚从师学艺，度过了一段可以说是最无忧无虑的日子。那时战争尚未开始，再困难的任务也无非是师徒二人一起面对，有彼此信任依靠，并肩作战一往无敌。直到达斯摩尔的出现夺走奎刚的生命，他才成长为一个真正可以独当一面征战沙场的共和国将军。

他突然又想起希瑞，或是莎廷，她们都死在他怀里，自己却无能为力，就像现在只能把最脆弱的一面暴露出去。皇帝说得没错，他会再次 **失败** ，维达能占有他一次就会有第二次，那张兜帽下的脸冲他露出得逞的笑容，称心如意地看到他被压在床上侵犯，被自己忠心耿耿的走狗侮辱。然后那条毒蛇又倏地一抖，转而刺向最深沉的秘密。”

“不……”

这时欧比旺发出痛苦的呻吟，他的额头缀满汗珠，脸颊和嘴唇苍白到没有一丝血色，浑身剧颤着承受不住地从椅子上滑了下去。几根手指却仍不放弃地抓上颈间的项链，拼命想要扯下，但怎么可能摆脱得了那件特别为他订制的与身体完美契合的仪器。

“啊，居然在达戈巴……老不死的家伙，”皇帝终于收回了手，笑容逐渐消失变成一种悻悻然的怨恨。然后他又看欧比旺一眼，似乎觉得那种软弱让他兴味索然厌烦无比，“带他下去，”于是他对维达说，“在觐见厅等我，确保别让任何人在婚礼上看到他这副模样。”

 

 

欧比旺头痛欲裂，身体各处的疼痛也卷土重来，几乎又让他昏迷。

然后他渐渐感到一股力量注入体内，小心翼翼地替他治疗好那些被撕裂的精神创口，就像自己冥想时被能量场环绕，竖起了一层保护外壳使他平静又安心。

他睁开眼，意识到不知什么时候电梯已经停在了觐见厅外，门关着，维达抱着他，握着他的手不断给予原力。

他随即抽回手把人推开，垂下眼将不再惨无血色的脸庞别向一旁，惊讶于自己得到的安抚与光明。而身后传来的呼吸声依旧包围着他，提醒着他，再次让他清楚地认识到自己不过是个阶下囚，是即将加冕的帝国王后。


	3. 阴谋

自从克隆人战争以来，科洛桑已经很久没有像今天这样到处洋溢着喜气洋洋的气氛。

虽说无论什么人当权，对普通民众都没多大影响。但政权毕竟需要巩固，皇帝登基后采取的一系列新政难免使人不安，四处派遣武装力量也被看作是独裁的象征。

他本人更不喜欢在公开场合露面。不同于担任议长时期，那损毁严重的面容，绝地武士团到底为何会对他实施逮捕，随后又被冠以叛国的罪名，至今依然是众人私下里津津乐道的话题。这使人们比以往更渴望看到皇帝，看到他走出宫殿和普通人一般享受来之不易的和平，从而在心理上拉近自己与这位领导人之间的距离。

人们迫切需要娱乐，而现在他们终于要得到一场盛大的皇家婚礼。

 

欧比旺垂下手，又一次忍受不知是来自哪个星区的哪个大使对他行毕礼仪。人实在太多，几乎将觐见厅站满。最初他还饶有兴致同端着酒杯前来问候的宾客唇枪舌战，譬如就塔金总督最近完成的那件了不起的武器，或是安全局在外环星域又是 **差一点** 就逮到的漏网之鱼——义军。欧比旺从容不迫地当着一片自吹自擂的夸夸其谈说出这个词，成功让握住他的手连头都还没来及低下的副局长大人面部肌肉猛地一惊。 

可后来他就只想点头了事，宁愿省点口水，巴不得婚礼快点举行，好让自己摆脱这种不停拿手背与人接触的窘境。那感觉当然称不上愉快，他的手属于光剑，而不是这双崭新素白紧束手腕的缎面手套。但皇帝迟迟不肯现身，那不禁让欧比旺起了怀疑，皇帝会不会是有意来迟，作为对他不识好歹的小小惩戒，故意让他多享受一会儿与勾心斗角阿谀奉承相处的权利。

这时钟又响了一下，交谈声渐止，像是催促，离正午只剩一个小时，他差不多该在这个时候和皇帝共跳一支舞答谢来宾，然后移步到正殿入口，准备好登上阶梯，在众目睽睽之下戴好王冠完成加冕。毫无疑问那儿早就聚集了一大批手捧鲜花的民众，这么隆重的仪式，尽管有全息网络同步直播，还是会有数不清的人等着亲眼目睹。

欧比旺不觉朝着皇帝私人升降机的方位又看一眼，干脆打算先行一步，对身后逐渐传来的窃窃私语丝毫不以为意。如果皇帝以为这样就能使他感到难堪那也未免太小瞧他了，那些幸灾乐祸等着看戏的目光令他提不起兴趣，他不在乎自己是不是只能一个人走出宫殿，也不在乎是否真的必须按照规矩与尊贵的陛下共舞一曲。说实话当他想到自己要跟那个整天佝偻在长袍里的达斯西迪厄斯跳舞的时候他唯恐避之不及。谁能想到呢，跳舞？一名西斯和一名绝地？想必皇帝起舞时绝不会用那双轻盈灵巧的脚步磕到地板发出半点不该有的杂音。

人群纷纷在他面前让步，欧比旺坦然走过，直到一个高大的黑影倏然阻挡在升降机前——

维达，欧比旺抬眼看他，几乎忍不住在心里叹气。这个从将他送进大厅就完全不知去向、唯一胆敢将未来王后拦下的人，这会儿突然出现莫非又带来了什么皇帝陛下新下达的指令？

他警惕地看着维达像那些宾客一样朝他伸出了手，牵着他又往回走去，周围的人开始不断往后退出一片更大的地方，一个圆形。欧比旺这才恍然明白就算没有皇帝，跳舞的职责也会有另外一个人代替。

等他们站到大厅中央，音乐声奏响，欧比旺就感觉腰上一紧，几乎迎面贴进一片宽阔的胸膛，脚步也下意识地跟着引领做出了反应。那不免让他觉得更加恼火，脑海里霎时闪过一些画面，提醒着他搂着他的人昨天晚上都用这只手对他做了什么事情。

可他没资格拒绝，只能默默把目光从维达脸上挪开，不愿再跟他产生任何眼神接触，即便他现在面对的不过是个愚蠢的头盔而已。

他们很快跳完一曲，那感觉古怪至极，几乎没比他脑海里构想过的与皇帝共舞的画面好到哪去。华尔兹的动作要求他始终歪着脖子在地板上转来转去，他是个绝地，又不是舞蹈高手，不走错步子已经尽了最大努力。维达显然也不是什么出身高贵的名门望族？他步调粗重，穿了盔甲似乎比本来的身高又高出不少，那在平时或许能起到一些威慑作用，跳舞时却只会徒增负担而已，欧比旺每走一步都能听到头顶传来的沉重呼吸，害他更加提心吊胆，担心自己会不会被踩上几脚狠狠绊倒。

所幸这种事故并未发生，结束时两个人总算没把交谊舞变成一幕出丑的滑稽戏。

然后他们在热烈整齐的掌声中轻轻分开拥抱，欧比旺隐约觉得维达握着他的那只手像是差点放到唇边才想起什么硬生生地松开了手臂。那突然让他心情又变好了点，最起码维达这副样子没办法对他行吻手礼。

而当掌声忽然停止，欧比旺转回头才发现，原来不知何时终于登场的皇帝已经站在了大厅。

 

 

“我还以为您不打算出现了。”

“不出现？怎么会，一个人可不叫婚礼。”

他们缓缓步入升降机，欧比旺望着身旁的人略带讥讽地开口道。皇帝看来已经换好了装束，他罕见地在长袍外又加了件斗篷，长长地拖在地毯上，手持权杖，勉强拿出了一副民众渴望看到的帝王形象。只是他的头上仍罩着兜帽，嗓音听上去也是一如既往的缺乏热情，显然对结婚没什么兴趣。

指示灯仍在不断往下，相信要不了多久就能直达正殿入口，其他人只能使用别的交通工具，他们可没资格乘坐这部专属皇帝的私人电梯。

“其实您不在又有什么关系，”欧比旺看似不经意地继续说，“您不是有位忠心的奴仆，心甘情愿替您做任何事？我想就算您不在，维达勋爵代行驶王权主持仪式也不是什么了不起的事情。”

这下皇帝忍俊不禁。

“你的确很聪明，也很有胆识，肯诺比大师，刚被我教训一次就又算计着挑拨维达和我的关系。怪不得尤达会选择把你送来和亲，他一定早就从原力里看到了维达可能会对你产生的感情。”

欧比旺闻言皱紧了眉头。

“你说什么？”

“啊，你还不知道，你一直以为是我指名要你，是不是？”皇帝转过脸来诡秘地笑道，“怎么可能？你的行为举止像个绝地，谈吐像个绝地，思想像个绝地，达斯摩尔当着你的面杀了奎刚金也没能让你向黑暗面屈服，毫无疑问，你是一位真正的绝地大师。我不喜欢你，你也不喜欢我，我想这点咱们俩在很久以前就达成了共识。当委员会选定你，依我的看法自然是拒绝，但是维达想要你……”他说着慢慢仰起头，露出下巴上被毁坏的皮肤，细长的手指随着感知能力的释放来回抚摸起权杖，“是的，我感觉得到，那很清晰，残存在维达身体里的，无论如何也不肯熄灭，黑暗中的最后一缕光明……”他不住呢喃，直到电梯马上就要抵达第一层，那神秘诡异的笑容才终于散去，“而你将会用 **死亡** 确保它彻底熄灭。很遗憾，肯诺比大师，关于这一点我无法在签署和平协议时就告诉你。”

门开了，欢呼声鼎沸，皇帝在加冕典礼开始之前回过头最后打量了一眼欧比旺，轻轻巧巧地走了出去。

 

 

 

这世上还有比加冕典礼更无聊更难熬的事了吗？欧比旺怀疑。

典礼持续了整整一天。

从正午开始，他在皇家禁卫军的护卫下一步步踏着红毯登上阶梯。周围的喧哗悄然屏息，所有的人似乎连气也不敢出，他们注视着他，全部注视着他静静走过帝国宫前漫长的路，双手合十神色谦卑地在皇帝面前跪倒，毕恭毕敬地接受祝福。那顶由最稀有的矿石锻造而成的金色王冠在一双干枯的老人手中熠熠生辉璀璨夺目，欧比旺垂首戴上，披上缀满华丽刺绣与金饰的皇袍，袍子显然同皇帝身上的深红色斗篷同出一辙，代表着他们的身份和银河帝国至高无上的权利。

欢呼声随之沸腾在人群，欧比旺礼毕起身，看到庆典游行的队伍开始在冲锋兵的围护下缓慢前进，礼炮齐鸣，一群象征和平的白鸽展翅飞向晴朗广阔的天空。

这幅景象让皇帝在他身旁满意地笑了，笑容依然暗藏在兜帽里，欧比旺眺望向远处欢欣鼓舞的民众想到的却是自己十几年前在纳布似乎也有过类似的经历。只不过那时他的角色还是由女王扮演，自己只是个荣获嘉奖乐得其所的绝地武士而已。

跟着他们登上皇家飞行艇，一架像是反重力平台和星际飞行艇的结合物，平稳张扬地加入了队列。开放式的结构和微型牵引装置确保了他们即使不需要系安全带，一样能在移动中向底下的人民挥手示意。

**微笑** ——欧比旺摆摆手提醒自己，隐约猜到这大概就是他今后的使命，做一个会笑的木偶，替皇帝履行王室的责任，在科洛桑这个远离风波的银河中心粉饰一片歌舞升平。

这份工作乍听上去似乎也没什么不好，既轻松又容易，比起他在战场出生入死不知道多令人羡慕。但欧比旺宁愿过回从前的日子。他想念挂在腰间的重量，想念宽松轻便的绝地制服，而不是这套光鲜亮丽的宫廷礼袍，时时刻刻提醒着他面临的处境。没了原力的帮助欧比旺感觉自己的确受到了更多影响，那使他开始变得像个普通人，比任何时候都更容易接触到那些令人不安的负面情绪。

他逐渐不可避免地走了神，目光悄悄转向前方护卫队里最醒目的黑色战机——维达，他克制不住地想，皇帝究竟为什么要对他说那番话？告诉他自己的死亡，还有可能产生的感情？如果这只是个卑鄙的圈套，皇帝起码已经赢了开头，他的思想正在被迷雾占据。

倒不是欧比旺怕死，事实上，他敢来和亲就抱着必死的决心，他只是奇怪感情要从何说起？脑海里迅速略过两人曾有过的几次交手，无非是拿光剑对话，在互相进攻时试图用能量束戳到对方身上留下几个烧灼的痕迹。

当然或许也不是完全没有另外一种可能，欧比旺承认。他是有些不好的习惯，喜欢在面对敌人时说一些无伤大雅的俏皮话，可他无论怎么回忆也记不起在跟维达对战时有过那份闲心。要知道那几乎称得上是整个银河最强大的敌人，剑术高明，脾气却又奇差，欧比旺相信自己宁愿选择格里佛斯也不会轻易跟他调情。

这时飞行艇逐渐悬浮在帝国广场上空，庆典队伍聚集在那儿止步，等着广场中央新竖立的巨型雕像揭幕。毫无疑问雕像上的人正是皇帝，他的臣子花了很多心思和财力才建成这座雕像，用实际行动证明了帝国内阁确实充斥着一群名副其实的马屁精。 

欧比旺心不在焉地注视着几台战机将帷幕联合揭落，出神的思绪却仍未平静，脑袋里又忽然一闪浮现出了尤达大师临启程前对他说过的话：

他说原力已经揭示了未来，黑暗势力正处在巅峰，自己此次远去势必会遇到许多麻烦，许多挫折，许多不确定的因素和难以做出的选择，请他务必谨慎小心。但同时也不是完全没有转机，或许，等待在黑暗背后的就是光明，他有可能，很有可能会因祸得福收下一个徒弟。

徒弟——欧比旺可从来没收过徒弟。

现在他开始怀疑，这个人指的会不会就是维达。难道达斯西迪厄斯的学徒，将会有一天成为他的徒弟？


	4. 被寻回的记忆

子夜，欧比旺回到寝宫，终于有机会摆脱那身累赘的礼袍，把自己丢进浴缸松一口气。

庆典总算结束了，他遣退机器人，只想一个人待着，根本无法回忆起今天究竟去了多少地方，见了多少臣民，多少次保持着完美的表情笑脸相迎。到最后他甚至觉得戴了张僵硬的面具，脸上的肌肉仿佛都不再属于自己，那让他突然有点理解了皇帝为什么会对王室活动那样提不起兴趣。现在他疲惫，困倦，前所未有的劳累，浑身上下连脚趾头都在发酸，几乎是刚沾到热水就睡了过去。

然后当他被一种感觉逐渐吵醒，睁开眼才发觉维达不知什么时候也坐进了浴缸，正半搂着将他圈进角落里。他把机械臂悠闲地搭在他的小腹，看上去跃跃欲试随时都会伸入两腿间的缝隙，一头蓬松的卷发则随着嘴唇的动作不断瘙痒着他的脖子，想来就是这样才会把他吵醒。

欧比旺忙把脸扭开合上了双腿。

“你从来都不会累吗？”他尽量平稳语气，试图掩饰内心的惊异，目光却不由自主瞥过那根在水里抬头的巨物。浴缸空间非常大，足足容纳四个人，天知道高贵的西斯尊主为什么偏偏要跟他挤到一起。

“我猜，我只是比较年轻？”

维达懒洋洋地回答，并没有执着于抚摸他，反倒把下巴顺势搁在了他肩头。口气里的揶揄让欧比旺清楚认识到自己或许是被人故意弄醒。也许维达就是喜欢看他做那些无用的挣扎，像玩弄一头拔掉利齿的猎物，有趣，看着他反抗又没有足够的力量违逆自己。那更加令欧比旺产生一种感觉，自己其实不过是在跟个孩子打交道而已。

他斟酌片刻，想就此说点什么，低下头却撞见一双炽热的金眸。它们正盯着自己，轮廓狭长，比欧比旺见过的大多数人都要长，眨动间闪烁着邪恶或是对危险充满渴望的火光，那往往代表着麻烦，或者比麻烦更多的麻烦。欧比旺刚刚觉得这样的对视不太妙，就感到唇上一凉，什么也还没说就又一次被吻住了。

说实话，那味道不坏，维达的嘴唇柔软且稚嫩，甚至有点像个姑娘，那或许跟他整日里戴着头盔脱不开关系。但是温顺的姑娘不会用火烧的棍子磨蹭你的大腿，拼命想伺机冲开什么柔软的地方。那动作十足的像条狗，或者随便什么正在求偶的雄性野兽。

现在欧比旺觉得维达不是个孩子了。

他把人推开，手指挨上强健的胸肌又很快收回，脸变得有些烫，眼神却依旧很冷。

“我累了。”他说，仿佛这样就把态度表达得足够明确。然后他从水里站起，打算穿上那件机器人留下的睡袍。可是他才刚跨出浴缸伸直手臂，那件衣服就自己飘了起来，悬停在他面前耀武扬威似的旋转了几圈，倏地飞往了另外一个方向。欧比旺一时不知所措地愣了一会儿，脸色慢慢比刚才更红了。

 **你有一个形状完美的屁股。** 他听见一个声音说。

“看来你的西斯老师没有教导过你不能胡乱使用原力。”欧比旺回过神，随手捡起地上刚脱下没多久的结婚礼服穿回身上，声音未免显得有些咬牙切齿，用不着回头也察觉得到背后那道针扎一样的目光。

维达却只是发出阵阵更响亮的嗤笑，笑声异常愉快又充满了期待，仿佛正等着什么更精彩的好戏。果然没多久，欧比旺彻底愠怒的嗓音就传了过来。

“你打算每天晚上都这样用原力控制我吗？”

他几乎是用吼的，手指颤抖着僵硬在系了一半的衣带上，因为身体仍试图做出的反抗。

现在他感到了尤达大师所说的挫折，强烈的愤怒，还有吃惊，对于维达自如运用原力的程度。欧比旺不知道西斯是否在控制物体移动方面格外有建树，但那显然超过了一般的绝地武士，欧比旺不认为有哪位大师可以做到像他这样将整个人体轻而易举地捉在鼓掌随意玩弄。

接着他听到一声水花扬起的声音，一双脚踩上了地毯，向他靠近的步伐缓慢而从容。欧比旺却无法动作，他只能继续傻站着，满心焦躁、不安。可是当维达握住他的手抱住他，将他轻轻揽进怀中以后，他又突然变了种心情，另一种情绪开始在他心头升腾。他渐渐想要屈服，想要顺从，甚至回应落在耳畔的亲吻。那股不再陌生的信息素正冲击着他的嗅觉，令他回想起一幕幕昨天晚上收获的新体验，几根修长的手指抚摸着挺翘的臀部留恋徘徊，终于拨开穴口没入其中。

欧比旺不知道维达如果是个单纯的强奸犯会不会让自己在心理上更好受一点，或许是因为今天他没有提前准备好自己，后穴里的手指的确比昨天更为体贴。

“我得操你，记得吗？”这时维达揉按着肠壁好整以暇地开口，“用原力，或者用绑的，这点我倒不是很在意，可以让你随意挑选。”

他又碰了碰他的脸颊，过于亲昵的，让欧比旺萌生一种更加怪异的感觉。

“可我不在发情期……”他愈发糊涂地说，努力不让自己的声音听起来发抖，“就算跟你发生关系我也不可能怀上孩子，你又为什么非要——嗯，停下……”他忽然剧烈喘息道，因为更深入的手指，维达突然将整根指节直插到底，几乎深入敏感点。自己的话似乎不知为何激怒了维达，使他用力弄疼了他，欧比旺膝盖一软差点整个人倒下。

但是维达稳稳抱住了他，他抽出手指撵了把指尖沾到的透明液体，觉得那还不够多，但也足以保护一个Omega不受到伤害。于是他将怀里的人缓缓放上地毯。

“为什么……你真的一点也不记得我是不是？”

他说，垂下的眼眸一瞬间仿佛流露出无尽失落，然而当他抬起头，金瞳里跳跃的怒火又使欧比旺觉得自己刚刚窥见的不过是错觉。 

然后维达再次进入了他，就在柔软的地毯上，没有费心扯掉那件穿回一半的礼服，故意让他更像个王后，像白天在众人面前不可亵渎的权力象征，撩起下摆暴露出下体。欧比旺只能闭上眼，咬紧唇把脸扭向一边，忍着呻吟默默承受撞击。但他逐渐感觉到这次痛苦消失的很快，自己的身体似乎已经学会了如何适应一个Alpha粗暴的侵犯。

“欧比旺，”这时他听到维达弯腰贴着他的耳朵轻声说，“如果你能想起来……”

 

 

 

第二天欧比旺醒来，首先看到的是一双盯着他的铜黄色大眼。

“噢！太好了，您终于醒了！尊贵的殿下，我正要开始担心您这一觉会不会睡了太久，那对身体不好，您知道的，我在油桶里泡太久的话关节也会提出抗议！”

“什……什么？”

欧比旺迷迷糊糊地咕哝，他从床上坐起，撑起手臂疲惫地揉了揉眉心，好奇地打量着这个站在床边的金灿灿人影，一个以前从没见过看上去好像格外特别的礼仪机器人——

“C-3PO为您效劳，”收到他的注视，机器人立刻躬身行礼，“早上好，殿下，我想您会想先穿上衣服。”他低下头，双手恭恭敬敬地呈上一早就准备好的丝绸晨衣。

“谢谢。”

欧比旺拿来穿到身上，现在可不是挑剔的时候，视线转而瞟向了空荡荡的寝宫——没人，房间显然被打扫过了，维达和上次一样不知去向。

“如果您是在找维达大人，很抱歉，大人已经去忙公务了，帝国大大小小的事没有一项离得开大人，我恐怕他要到晚上才有机会回来陪您。”C-3PO细心地说，这话让欧比旺不觉松了口气。

陪他？他巴不得维达永远别回来。然后他掀开被子下了床，让仍然打颤的膝盖适应了一会儿站立的姿势，尽量忽视开始顺着大腿往外流的黏液，朝着浴室缓慢踱出几步。“等等，”可他忽然又想到了什么，“你知道维达和我的关系？”他转过身警惕地盯住机器人。

“当然，是维达大人命我来好好服侍您。”

“服侍……”欧比旺的声音冷了下来，“我想我们应该用 **监视** 比较合适。”

“天啊，请恕我直言，殿下，您怎么会那么想！”C-3PO惊讶地看着他，如果他能做表情，那双眼一定会睁得比现在还大，“我向您保证服侍您是我收到的唯一指令，‘把他当作你的女主人来看待’，那是维达大人的原话。他希望我来为您解闷，宫廷生活相当沉闷，您在这里又没什么可交谈的朋友，而维达大人显然认为我是一个很健谈的机器人。”

就像一个鲜活的人类，他挺起胸膛充满了骄傲，那突然让欧比旺怀疑起自己，莫非真是他错怪了维达？思忖片刻，他缓和了脸色。

“好吧，我向你道歉，C-3PO，但我不是什么女主人。”耸耸肩，欧比旺继续走进浴室。

“您不是？”C-3PO紧跟上他，“可是您和我的主人不是已经——噢天啊！”

“又怎么了？”刚要解开衣带的欧比旺险些被身后的大呼小叫吓到，他奇怪地转过头。

“如果您要脱衣服！请事先提醒我一下！”C-3PO尖叫着踩着碎步忙背过了身，从背影看得出他把两只手都死死捂住了眼睛，“这实在太不体面了！”

这下欧比旺不禁哑然失笑。

“对不起，”他再次道歉，“我以为你不会介意这种事。我是说，瞧，毕竟你只是机器。”

“机器人也有羞耻之心！”仿佛受到了冒犯，C-3PO的口气突然变得异常严肃，“殿下，很多年前在维达主人用各种零件将我拼凑好的时候我还只是个半成品。后来主人离开了，有很长一段时间我的线路都被迫暴露在外，那严重伤害了我的自尊心，也教会了我什么是羞耻。”

“噢？是维达造了你？”

“他是我的创造者。”

“这样……”欧比旺用脚趾试试水温，若有所思地踩进水池把整个身体都沉到水底，他看了看周围，随手倒下浴缸旁搁置的花瓣，“好了，现在你可以转过来了，我保证不会让你看到任何不体面的画面。”

C-3PO犹豫了一会儿，终于笨拙地转了回去。

“噢……谢谢您，”瞧见一水池的花瓣他吁了口气，好像很不好意思地放下了手掌，“请原谅我，殿下，我想我有点神经过敏，R2也总说我性格挑剔。”

“R2？”

“是维达大人的宇航机器人，R2-D2。我恐怕您还没有见过它，它忙得很，整天就知道惹事，跟着大人飞来飞去！”

似乎对这个机器人颇有怨言，C-3PO牢骚个不停。他的话匣倏地打开了，从戏剧性的初见到惊心动魄的战斗，他挥着手臂慷慨激昂地数落着那个总是给他带来麻烦的小宇航机器人，镀金的身体都好像都因为情绪的激动散发出淡淡金光。欧比旺侧耳倾听着却逐渐陷入沉思，他想起维达昨天晚上说过的话，习惯性地在思考时抚摸着唇边的胡须，有一扇通往过去的大门显然已经开启，重重迷雾里，他好像终于快要抓住什么。

“有点意思，”于是他舒展眉头微微一笑，“C-3PO，不介意的话能多跟我聊聊从前的事吗？我是说很久很久以前。我想你的主人说得对，我非常享受你的陪伴，你的确很健谈。”

 

 

两个小时后，当欧比旺又换了身衣裳坐在帝国歌剧院的顶层包厢，手执公爵夫人相赠的象牙扇摇个不停的时候，他的头脑却在开小差。

安尼——私下里，C-3PO说更喜欢管他的小主人叫安尼，那是个瞬间激起欧比旺遥远回忆的名字。

他想起一个脸上沾满油污，满头浅色金发，穿的破破烂烂的小男孩。那时他头发的颜色还远没有像现在这样深，双眸湛蓝，个子也大概只到他的腰。长期的奴隶生活使他身材瘦小但并不羸弱，脸上的皮肤总是泛着被双子烈日过度炙烤的古铜色。

欧比旺还记得他们的第一次相遇是在托伊达里亚人的商铺里，身为奴隶的男孩带领他们寻找能修好飞船的零件，自己无聊地四处打量，研究着那些连见都没见过款式古怪的机器。然后忽然间，他听见男孩追问装扮成侍女的阿米达拉女王是不是天使，于是他很没有风度的，完全是下意识地把一声嗤笑从鼻子里哼了出去。那使男孩迅速把注意力转向了他，带着股被强烈羞辱的敌意。

“我会娶她的。”

他坚定地许诺，目光却是气冲冲地对着欧比旺。女王顿时大笑起来，欧比旺轻咳一声好不容易憋回了笑容，摸摸鼻子连忙点头息事宁人地表示赞同。

后来小男孩终于帮助他们解决了推进器的问题，在经过那场让人惊掉下巴的飞车竞赛之后，欧比旺也不得不开始对奎刚的话半信半疑——

一个原力之子，他抬头望向塔图因上方静谧的夜空仍觉得不可思议。奎刚想栽培他，想收他为徒，欧比旺感觉到。血样里检测到的纤原体也确实证明了这个男孩拥有无限潜力，他绝不应该埋没在塔图因，在这个贫瘠的沙漠星球。但他同时又忧伤男孩的到来会不会夺走属于他的学徒身份。他的师父向来行为叛逆，藐视权威，欧比旺深知这种一意孤行会又一次招致麻烦，会使奎刚尊贵的大师地位遭到降级。无论如何九岁的男孩作为学徒来讲也实在年龄太大，委员会的长老根本不可能同意。

果然，来自科洛桑的消息明令禁止奎刚擅自训练男孩，他们必须暂时把他撇下，直到纳布的危机解除再来决定他的命运。

为此他和奎刚陷入了激烈的争执，就在飞船启航的前一刻，奎刚指责正是他的不支持才导致委员会不相信自己的判断。欧比旺只能怨愤地看着他的师父转身离去，那表明他们之间没什么好谈的了。然后他回过头，才突然发现躲在侧翼的人偷听了半晌，梦想在那张小脸上裂成了碎片，瞪着他的蓝眼睛如今充满了显而易见的沮丧和失望。而欧比旺对那种表情并不陌生，因为很多年前在他找不到绝地武士收下自己的时候也一样体会过。

再后来奎刚的死终于使他答应了收男孩为徒，欧比旺决心相信那个预言，决心倾尽全力说服委员会同意让他亲自教授，一等葬礼和纳布的庆典结束，他就立刻踏上了飞往塔图因的旅途。可他怎么也没想到当他到达时已经晚了一步，男孩的母亲困惑地告诉他几个小时前已经有另外一个绝地把人接走了。

从那时起欧比旺便再也没有见过那个男孩，那个叫做安纳金天行者，传说中能为原力带来平衡的天选之子，如今却证明正是帝国的奠基者，达斯维达被隐藏起来的真实身份。


	5. 交易

当天晚上，欧比旺回到寝宫时又将近午夜，他立刻遣散机器人，将房间的光源调暗到百分之三十，脱掉身上的首饰和长袍简单梳洗了一番便开始绕着屋子踱来踱去。

他的头脑一团乱，也很焦虑，距离维达平常来的时间所剩无几，他必须尽快把问题考虑清楚，做一个决定。

已经发生的错误是没法改变的，尤达大师曾不止一次那样教导他，执着于过去是通往黑暗和毁灭的途径，唯有放手才能寻回内心的安宁。但欧比旺控制不住那个不停在他脑海里打转的想法，假如天选之子本来注定要做他的徒弟，他有没有把握把丢失的人给夺回去？

这当然不是否认绝地之道，事实上，如果有更好的办法欧比旺宁可找个山洞坐着冥想。但是命运已然把他拖进这趟漩涡，不管是否出于报复维达都做出了选择，他选择了他，不是别的人，一个很多年前阴差阳错将天选之子推入西斯阵营的失败者。欧比旺不知道在那以后维达都经历过什么，那个带走他的绝地到底是谁？他又是怎么丢失了一条手臂？成为达斯西迪厄斯的学徒究竟使他付出了怎样的代价，皇帝是否也早已预见到了他们面临的抉择，从原力的黑暗面中。所以胆敢断言这场博弈不但会将维达彻底推入黑暗，也会断送他的生命。

对，这是一场博弈。

欧比旺咬咬唇，脚步终于在阳台前停下。他的目光眺向远处科洛桑不眠的夜景，飞车和反重力巴士像一颗颗星辰点缀着夜空，温暖的风轻抚过他的面颊如一只手掌。而欧比旺的心跳如擂鼓，因为那个连他自己也不敢相信即将与维达达成的协议。

他转过身，在一双脚悄悄靠近，握住他的腰揽进怀里的时候。

“你没有躲开，”维达在他耳边轻笑，“我感到你有话要对我说，是什么？”

欧比旺迟疑了片刻，他抬起头，看到栗色的发丝在姣好的面容上浮动。

“我的确是想跟你谈谈，关于每天晚上我们完成皇帝旨意的方式， **安纳金** 。”

他终于说出那个名字，而维达的笑容好像海水退潮一样迅速不见了。

“你是怎么……”他推开欧比旺，难以置信地瞪着他，金色的眼底燃烧起熊熊烈火，“你是从哪知道了那个——啊！”他猛地咬紧牙齿几乎发出咔的声响，“C-3PO。”

“他并没有直接告诉我你的名字，当他提到塔图因我就已经猜到了。因为我只去过那里三次，除了第一次是飞船迫降，其余都是为了你。”

“为了我？”

“我找过你，”欧比旺难过地点点头，“在奎刚和我离开一周后，我本来是要代替他将你接回武士团收你为徒，可你已经被别的人带走。后来又过了几年，我在外环出任务便顺道兜了点远路，想问问你母亲这几年来有没有你的消息，却没想到会得知她已身故……”

“撒谎！”维达咆哮着打断欧比旺，他喘着气背过身，漆黑的斗篷在身后划出飞扬的弧度，“不要提起我母亲！绝地都是骗子，是伪善的阴谋家，你休想用花言巧语骗我！你找我做什么？难道打算再说一通我会给银河系带来危险，武士团绝不能训练年龄过大的原力使用者，那注定会失败会导致灾难的大道理吗？”他踩着皮靴重重跺上地毯，给路过的地方刮起一阵恐怖的飓风，寝宫里的摆设在他周围一件又一件地炸裂了。

欧比旺冷下脸看着他发火，就像看一个乱发脾气的孩子。

“我想你现在的表现的确很好地证明了我的观点。”

他讥讽地评价，使维达倏地停下。下一刻欧比旺便感到自己的脖子被人用力掐住，仿佛有一只无形的手攥紧了他的喉舌，让他渐渐呼吸困难崴倒在地，脸面涨得通红，泛起潮湿的眼角模模糊糊瞥见维达正对着他高举起右臂，俊逸的面庞被滔天的怒火狠狠扭曲。

“不要——挑战——我的耐性。”维达一字一顿地说，手指终于松开了，欧比旺顿时卧伏在地一阵咳嗽，不自觉地揉着差点被捏碎的骨头。毫无疑问，他的脖子明天定会留下一片可怖的淤青。

然后他缓过气来再度开口。“我不想惹怒你，但你显然控制不住自己的怒气，这也是为什么我想跟你好好谈谈，想跟你谈笔交易。如果你再这样随意发火用不着皇帝动手我就已经被你掐死了，我可没有像你那样滥用原力的权利。”

欧比旺说着撑稳发抖的膝盖站了起来，他掸了掸睡袍，神情间的冷淡显而表明维达的威胁对他没那么容易奏效。

维达倒吸了几口气。“交易？什么交易？”他依然很恼火地说。

“对你没什么坏处的交易，我想也许，我们应该试着把皇帝的旨意变得你情我愿一点。”

维达又瞪了他一会儿。

“什么？”

仿佛听到了外星语，他脸上的浓浓困惑很好地说明了黑暗尊主根本没明白话里的深意。欧比旺哀叹了口气。

“我是说……”他开始走向维达，“我可以自愿跟你上床，服从你的命令，你让我做什么我都会照做，但我同时也有条件，你必须把离开塔图因之后发生的一切告诉我。我的服从也仅限于床上，除了在床上你没有任何资格命令我，收起颐指气使的那一套！我不是你的 **奴隶** 。”

欧比旺清楚地强调，看到维达似乎对他的言辞瑟缩了一下，金瞳里一点一点焚烧起贪婪的淫欲。

“你说愿意服从我……”

“一切命令。”

“你到底想知道什么，我的过去？”

“你的过去，你要原原本本地告诉我你是如何成为了西斯，是谁带走并教你使用原力，达斯西迪厄斯又是怎么将你纳入麾下，”欧比旺说着又向前迈出半步，现在他几乎是仰着头贴住维达的嘴唇讲话，“当然如果你不介意的话我还想提出几点微小的附加协议，”他用余光瞥过经过原力摧毁散落地面断成几截的珍珠项链，眉头郁闷地皱到一起，“以后烦请派人给我提供一些正常的衣服，适合男人点的。”

“啊……了不起的谈判大师，欧比旺肯诺比，”维达开始粗重地喘息，他嘴角的笑容扩大了，兴奋的神情洋溢在那张俊脸上，“那就证明给我！让我看看你的服从能达到何种程度。”

欧比旺眨了眨眼。

“你想要我怎么证明？”他踮起脚主动碰了碰维达的嘴唇，黑衣下的胸口因为他的举动急促起伏。

“跪下，”维达很快施令，“至于跪下之后要做什么，我想不用我教你了吧，绝地。”

 

 

 

这不再是欧比旺第一次和Alpha亲密接触，却是第一次用嘴服侍。

他解开维达的腰带，把裤子退到膝盖，手指轻轻拉下内裤边缘，那根不知何时勃起的硬物就瞬间弹出打上了他的侧脸。

有那么几秒，欧比旺显然是愣住了，他看上去有些不知所措，像是不知该如何对待面前这根直戳他的阳具。

“你还等什么？巧舌如簧的谈判大师找不到自己的舌头了吗？”

这时维达嘲弄。欧比旺的脸色微微一红，俯身向前仰起了头。

他舔了上去，闭着眼睛从头部开始，用舌尖舔舐气味最浓郁的马眼。然后他张大了嘴，试图含住粗壮的龟头吞咽，那不太容易，鉴于维达的尺寸，他几乎是刚吃进嘴里就感觉口腔被完全塞满，下颌骨瞬间撑开到了难以忍受的程度。

他不得不缓一会儿，呼出鼻息嗅闻着下体的味道，开始晃起脑袋前后慢慢活动。他用嘴唇包裹着坚硬的柱体，伸出常年握剑的右手，圈紧按压无法照料的部分。那差不多是整根阴茎的一半，欧比旺竭尽了全力也只能含住前端，收紧双颊用力搓动着囊袋吸吮。口水渐渐顺着他的嘴角往外淌，给下巴和狰狞的肉棍涂上一层水光，那可以帮助他加快口交的频率，也促使维达嘶哑着嗓音发出第一声愉悦的粗喘。

黑暗尊主低下头，眯眼看着一个妇孺皆知的绝地大师跪在他胯间劳作，那头漂亮的金发随着起伏不断晃过眼皮，遮掩了绿眼睛的不安。于是他伸手拂开，顺势抓住头顶扯向自己，终于把性器插进喉咙迫出了几声异常痛苦的哽咽。

欧比旺在发抖，他急促呼吸的鼻尖瞬间抵进了毛发深处，双手下意识地扶稳维达的大腿，因为嘴里立刻发起的冲刺，闷声呜咽着强忍下反呕的不适好让维达操他的嘴。

那根阴茎正在他口里尽情出入，像对待红灯区最下贱的娼妓，让他渐渐身不由主地弓下腰，头颅摇晃着翘高后臀摩擦着地毯。他感觉自己的双腿逐渐打开了，舌尖尝到的许多带有信息素的前液似乎也感染了他，沉睡的性器悄悄从衣袍里抬头，后穴隐约变得有点湿。

“你很享受吗？”维达显然有所察觉，他讥笑着说，抽插的节奏更深更重，肆无忌惮地欣赏着欧比旺大张嘴巴憋红了脸，眼泪缓缓逼出眼角的画面。那让他异常亢奋，摩擦着粉唇的茎干早已涨成深红色，青筋凸显，龟头不断吐露着透明的黏液。即使面前为他口交的绝地根本没有丝毫技巧也还是点燃了他的欲火，轻易便让他硬到了发疼的地步。

于是他在快要射精时紧急拔出，喘着粗气看着欧比旺因失去他的挟制伏倒在地剧烈咳嗽，他的脸上如今一团糟，嘴角和胡子仍挂着晶莹的银丝。但那张嘴显然永远都无法学乖。

“怎么……”一缓过气他就挖苦道，“你不想让我帮你吸出来了吗，大人？”

维达涨红了脸捏紧拳头，他近乎是在用胸腔怒吼。

“闭嘴！到床上去！把衣服脱了，打开双脚让我看看你的下边能有多湿。”

 

 

欧比旺躺到了床上——

他遵照维达的指令，赤身裸体一丝不挂，张着腿像一件展品供人亵玩。他把手放在膝弯里，抱着自己保持对折的姿势，好让一根机械手恣意抽插后穴。维达不允许他闭眼，所以他只能默默看着身前的人。

“你流了好多，”维达用充满欲望的目光盯着那个含着自己手指的小口，拇指轻轻抚过周围的褶皱，“这么湿，比我第一次操你时更想要，你的身体已经享受到性爱的快感了是不是？”

欧比旺差点回答说是。然后他呼了几口气，直到脑中的眩晕感逐渐消失。“别用信息素操控我……”他疲倦地指出，“我想我们应该把这条也加进协议。”

维达的脸色黑了一瞬，然后又报复性地添入一根手指。“你的要求太多了，”他咬牙切齿地说，成功让欧比旺起伏着胸口发出几段压抑的低哼，“你要做的是服从我，而不是跟我不停谈条件——”

他突然猛地操他，指尖刺戳着肠道揉捻湿滑的内壁，欧比旺的敏感轻易被他捉到，阴茎亢奋地直立上小腹，臀肉随着体内手指的弯折和抠挖绷紧了一阵抽搐，抱着腿的双手也开始打颤。他的脸渐渐烧至绯红，流着汗的肌肤有如那把象牙扇、甚至更胜一筹的白皙滑嫩，巴克塔和绝地战甲将他保护的很好，尽管他经常受伤，除了左腿和手臂上一点光剑造成的烧伤却几乎看不到任何疤痕。

然后他忽然就射了出来，前列腺持续被按压终于使他不堪重负，高潮来得迅猛而激烈，浑身抖动着射出几股乳白色的污浊溅上了胸腹，后庭也急剧收缩又涌出大量情液。维达趁此机会迅速拿开手指换上等候多时的下体一举插入，顿时令欧比旺更崩溃地拱紧腰背，湿润了眼眶难以置信地看向他，泄露哭腔的牙齿死死磕在下唇，因不应期的不适将两手从膝窝里无力垂落，连带着双腿也虚软地缓缓敞开到两边。

“叫出来——”这时维达命令，他挺着腰干的欧比旺反射性地翘起小腿，正好可以让他把手臂撑在侧腰仅用胯骨的力量耸动，“让我听见你的声音，不许再忍着！”

是的，他绝不许欧比旺忍着，不能再像前两次那样，仿佛干一个沉默的人偶，就算Omega的本能再配合，眼神里流露的不驯和坚韧还是表明了自己永远都无法征服这个强大的绝地。

嘴唇已经咬出血的欧比旺瞥了他一眼。

“你到底是要我闭嘴还是说话？”

维达以一记凶狠的顶撞作为回应。

“啊……嗯…嗯……”于是欧比旺松开嘴唇开始呢喃，甚至看似驯服地主动伸手搂住了维达的脖子，“安纳金，”然后他说，“哈……安，安尼……”

这下维达猛地僵住了，他伏在欧比旺身上停止动作浑身僵硬，像是瞬间失去了操他的能力。而欧比旺只是静静地等候，他把双手抱得更紧，因为他感觉得到，埋在体内尺寸惊人的阴茎已经因此又不可思议地涨大了一圈。

“你竟然敢……”

过了很久，维达咬着牙怒视，欧比旺回以注视的目光却隐隐透露出狡黠的神态。

“动。”他轻声说。

维达立刻重又动起来，一下接一下、缓慢的、沉重的、每次都拔出到只剩头部再猛地插入，像是对着他打桩，目不转睛地盯着身下的人想用阴茎把他钉进床垫。欧比旺则放开了呻吟，他舒展身体，不再压抑自己的情绪，嘴唇喘息着不断呼喊维达的名字。

“安纳金……噢……安纳金，”他转过头配合维达啃咬他脖颈的动作，手指插进鬈发扭着腰夹紧下体的纠缠，双脚随着一道脊柱凹陷的弧度厮磨着那对充满力量的后臀。颈间的噬咬霎时为此变得更加急迫，维达搜寻着他的生殖腺，却又因为一条覆满了水晶的原力抑制器被阻隔门外。

于是他只能暂时撇开标记Omega的原始冲动，捧住手里的丰满肉臀直起身子加快最后的冲刺。他用囊袋狠狠撞击欧比旺，干得他脚趾蜷缩，躺在床上眼前一片白光闪过突然又射出两股浊液，淫浪的呻吟转瞬拔高成尖叫又变成脆弱的哭喊，欧比旺沙哑地啜泣到浑身痉挛，差点就要陷入昏迷，后穴里的冲撞却仍未由于他的高潮减慢。维达残忍地享用着拼命紧缩的甬道，快速插入又拔出的阴茎恬不知耻地牵扯出条条光滑的银丝滴落到床单，那终于也使他忍不住爆发出一声怒吼，狠狠撞入欧比旺最后操了几下把积攒到装不下的精液射进他体内注满，牙齿跟着凶狠地咬上肩膀，借以满足Alpha噬咬的欲望。

但他无法标记他，维达此时意识到，那将会是达斯西迪厄斯埋在他心中充满怨毒的一根刺。


	6. 维达的过去

欧比旺快醒来时意识到自己躺在一个人怀里。他低着头，额头枕着那人的手臂，两只手几乎是蜷缩在胸口，仿佛某种躲进壳子的软体动物，小腿紧紧挨着另一双小腿，那让他觉得暖和，还有Omega被保护的满足。虽然从生理上他从不需要那种东西，本能却告诉了他被所熟悉的Alpha信息素环绕是多么令人享受。

整个夜晚他都睡得非常沉，是来到帝国后休息得最安宁的一晚。然后他的双眼在眼皮下滚动着张开了。他醒了，看见维达近在眼前，正以一种复杂的目光看着他。 

欧比旺花了点时间回忆昨天晚上做完以后到底又发生过什么，为什么他们俩会以这么亲密的姿势抱在一起，就像对恋人，性爱过后恋恋不舍地互相汲取对方的体温。但他能想起的只有自己在承受ALpha漫长的射精过程中逐渐失去了意识，那些液体至今仍有一部分留在他体内，另一部分则随着他的醒来缓慢流出，又一次伴着那种被过度开垦的酸胀感濡湿在双股。

“你醒了，”这时维达开口，“不介意的话能先挪一下吗？我可不想让这只左手也变成机械手。”

欧比旺眨了眨眼，他很快挪开了，几乎是反射性地从床上坐起，一只手拉着被子看向晨雾弥蒙的寝宫。

“为什么你还在这里？”

他问，没能顺利从床头搜寻到任何贴身的衣物。寝宫里的狼藉看来已经被清洁机器人打扫得差不多了，除了几个仍徘徊在阳台旁围绕着碎了一地的雕花屏风，头顶的天线交互着窃窃私语，就像在抱怨主人对珍品的不爱惜。

“因为我有更重要的事要做，”维达揉着酸麻到丧失知觉的手臂也从床上坐起，“3PO！”他唤了声，某个在角落休眠已久的机器人顿时醒转过来。

“维达主人——”C-3PO赶忙移动脚步，“殿下，”他行了个礼呈上手中的新衣，“我有什么可以为您效劳？”

“帮王后准备一下，上午我们要去马场。”

马场？为什么要去马场，而且还要跟维达一起？

欧比旺心中充满疑问，但是当维达率先拿走C-3PO手里的深色衣物，这些疑问只能暂时抛到一边——

“这是什么？”他拧住眉头用指尖挑起剩余的那件，感觉一大清早就体验了把令他青筋直跳的偏头痛，“我以为我们昨天已经把协议谈得够清楚了。”

“是很清楚，”穿好衣服的维达回头打量，眼神充满戏谑，“出了这道门我会派人给你准备更合适的衣服，这点你尽管放心。但是独自在我面前时你要做的就是取悦我。”

他说着一把掀开被子下了床，同时也将另一具光裸的肉体完全暴露在光线中。吃了一惊的欧比旺被迫曲着腿抬头看他，布满全身的红痕直言不讳地讲述着昨夜发生的故事。那其中有吻的，用牙咬的，也有手指狠掐留下的淤青。这时再想起用手掌来遮掩显然过于矫情，欧比旺渐渐绷紧了下巴，难堪和羞辱在水绿色的眸中一闪而过，最终却都化为乌有。

“如您所愿，大人。”

他平淡地说，动动手指穿上了那件衣衫——依然是白色的晨衣，只不过布料更薄、更透、也更短，穿上最多盖到大腿，袖口和衣襟还绣着精致的蕾丝。毫无疑问这身衣服根本起不到任何遮挡作用，C-3PO突然煞有介事地仰着脑袋研究起了天花板的水晶吊灯。欧比旺垂首凝视着自己腿间干涸的乳白色污浊，半透明的轻纱将被人占有过的证据愈发欲盖弥彰地公之于众。

维达满意地笑了。

“把自己收拾干净了，过会我再回来。”他迈开脚步，漆黑的衣角很快消失在了开启的屏蔽门后。

 

 

两个小时后，欧比旺和维达共同出现在了帝国赛马场看台正中央的贵宾席上。

他们已经用完了膳，在那道恶趣味的目光下，欧比旺穿着一层可以说是情趣内衣的薄纱泰然自若地吃完了早餐。现在他又换了身衣裳，的确是更为合适的，终于不再是那些雍容华贵的长袍，而是剪裁利落，行动方便肩后垂着披风的帝国军服。维达总算信守诺言。如果不是别在欧比旺领口的宝石领针和手杖强调了他的身份，这幅打扮看上去简直像个高级军官。

“大臣阁下，夫人。”他点点头，总理大臣马斯阿梅达携着家眷就在他的左手下方。身后则站着维达，右边坐着更多他认识或知道的人，那大约占据了科洛桑贵族名流的三分之一。

一段简短的开场致词过后，欧比旺从座位里站起接过赛马会主席手中的火炬点燃了高台上的国王杯。靛紫的火焰霎时笔直腾空，宛如一道电子光束照亮了赛场上空的偏导护盾。

比赛正式开始，不同于坎托湾或者共和国从前使用的法希尔马，欧比旺惊讶地发现这里的马是最原始的，几乎被遗忘在历史河流里的远古生物。它们头上没有角，背部也没有退化的翅膀，骑手只用缰绳和马鞍催动坐骑前进。欧比旺不知不觉看入了神，总的来说居高临下地坐在高位上总比直接进行那些没营养的对话更令他愉悦。

这时一个分析机器人越过人群摇摇晃晃地飘到他跟前，显然已经赚了满盆金钵，五彩斑斓的筹码在包裹着它的迷彩外壳上诱惑一般不停闪烁。欧比旺当然没有那种东西，他没一分钱，但他拥有更高等的特权。

“我要投……”

“7号，”身后的声音在他沉思之际接口，“别投3号，你不会喜欢比赛结果的。”

欧比旺挑起了眉。他微微侧过头，余光瞥过高大的黑影，喧嚣的人声暂时掩盖了他们的对话，但他依然谨慎地压低嗓音。“大人，可否告知这是你运用原力的成果还是事先就获悉了内情？”

以呼吸声回应的维达拒绝作答。

“好吧，我投7号。”欧比旺不再追究。机器人瞪着电子眼在他们之间转来转去， **作弊** 卡在他的发声器里，最终还是败给了绝对服从的系统程序。它记下数量最多的一笔筹码，愤怒一般冒着蒸汽匆匆离开。

“你喜欢这种生物，”机器人走后维达又开口，“为什么？”

“你为什么不喜欢？”欧比旺反问，他很好奇身后的人表现出的厌恶到底从而何来。即使穿着盔甲，欧比旺看不见表情也察觉得到强烈的情绪抵触——也许那正是维达在此出席的原因，幽默感十足的皇帝陛下有意让他不愉快。

“我讨厌一切活的坐骑。被操纵的工具应该唯命是从，它不能有思想，不能出差错，执行命令是它的唯一工作。”

“原来如此……大人，你的控制欲还真是惊人。”

欧比旺眺向赛场忽然露出意味深长的笑容，身后的呼吸声不知为何也跟着一阵加快。

“你赢了。”欧比旺接着兴味索然地说，比赛结果已然揭晓，看台上的欢呼和咒骂此起彼伏，欧比旺虽然赢了投注却因为事先知晓内幕感觉不到半分喜悦。这时维达似乎犹豫了一阵。

“要跟我去训练场瞧瞧吗，近距离瞧瞧那些……马？”

他不确定地说，欧比旺惊讶地回过了头。

“我以为你讨厌活的坐骑？”欧比旺盯着那只缓缓朝他伸出的手。维达从鼻子里冷哼。

“我确实讨厌。”

 

 

 

从这里观察与坐在看台显然有所不同。他们已经乘坐飞行艇转移到了训练场，驯兽师牵着刚刚完成比赛的灰骏马走过来的时候，那双灵动的大眼就像两颗杏仁，油亮，镇定而又温驯。当欧比旺与之对视，他甚至觉得那双眼也对他产生了一丝好奇。于是他试探性地迈出一步。

“我是否可以？”

他礼貌地询问牵着缰绳的驯兽师，驯兽师却把头慌张转向维达，像是拿不准自己该不该听从指令。

“你聋了吗？”维达抱起双臂呼出冰冷的嗓音，“王后有命你看我做什么？”

“是！是！”驯兽师立刻走近，头顶的三只眼不安闪烁。短短几步路他浑身巨颤，格兰人的身高本就不突出，如今更显得不堪一击，似乎随时都要吓昏过去。

“谢谢，”欧比旺瞟了眼维达，一只手温柔地抚上马匹侧颈，“她叫什么名字？是个姑娘对吧？”他试图说点什么转移一下被恐吓的可怜人的注意力，“年龄也没多大，这是她第一次登场？”

那似乎颇有成效，驯兽师不再那么紧张地点点头。“博加，她叫博加，殿下。”他忙提起饲料桶，欧比旺抓了一把成功让博加彻底放下戒心。饲料很快被她吃得干干净净，还亲昵地拱了拱他的掌心。

欧比旺展开笑容。

“我想现在她该允许我骑到她背上跑一跑了。”

“什么？”这次是维达提出质疑。欧比旺扬起一侧眉毛回头看他。

“您有意见吗，大人？还是说您要跟我一起？”

维达沉默下来，驯兽师又开始发抖，甚至就连一旁站岗的冲锋兵也不例外，因为这通常都意味着某个倒霉蛋的脑袋要跟身体分家。所有人连气也不敢出，有好一会儿只能听见机械的沉重呼吸。

“还愣着干什么！去拿副马具！”然后维达突然怒吼，他用手指戳着空气，“不，一副就够了！我是不会碰这种四只脚的畜生的——”

 

其实这并不是比赛中获胜的那匹马——获胜的马通体乌黑，已经和其他几匹一起关进了马厩。博加则是欧比旺一开始就看中的3号，她的毛更长，身上虽然发灰尾毛却有点花白，四肢下端更是泛着赤红的棕。

欧比旺骑着她跑了几圈，发觉她的速度的确不算最快，肌肉力量也不是最强壮，但她脚步灵活，善通人意，欧比旺稍稍拉扯缰绳她便心知肚明。那让欧比旺回忆起自己从前在战争期间骑过的各种爬行动物。在许多特殊的星球，不是所有环境都适合用飞船作代步工具。然后他尽了兴便夹紧马肚微微示意，左手一扯驱使博加偏离跑道踩着小步返回维达身前。

“你确定不试一试？”他拂了把额前的碎发笑着拍了拍博加的脖子，风稍稍吹乱了他的头发。维达一言不发，背着手的姿态明确表达着拒绝。

“好吧，”欧比旺只好耸耸肩，他眨了把眼，“那就陪我走一走？这总可以了吧，勋爵阁下。”

 

 

帝国一人之下万人之上的黑暗尊主牵着匹马，马背上还坐了个人，正是皇帝陛下新迎娶的王后——

幸好训练场里没有记者蹲守，否则这条八卦足以霸占各大媒体的头版。

他们顺着跑道散步，走了很长一段路都没人打破平静，赛场传来的嘈杂渐渐远了点，然后再远一点，身后也没有多余的士兵跟随。欧比旺眯着眼一副很享受他服务的样子，维达用余光斜了几次，逐渐打消了甩胳膊走人的念头。要知道如果他不乐意大可不必这么纡尊降贵地牵着匹马走在欧比旺前头，对方说白了不过是个有名无实的傀儡王后，他或许可以发号施令，维达可没必要听从。

不知不觉他们已经绕过大半场地，不知道是不是错觉，维达总觉得他每次偷窥那匹马也在看他，或许在这头畜生眼里自己顶着头盔的模样跟她一样蠢——那终于使他沉不住气地开口。

“行了，你到底打算说什么？”

“不是我，是你打算说什么。你没忘了我们的交易吧，现在该你兑现承诺了。”

“我当然没忘，你想从哪听起？”

“从一开始，告诉我是谁把你从塔图因带走，是哪个绝地，又或者说……”欧比旺的声音沉了下去，“曾经是哪个绝地。”

维达思索一阵，他的脚步为此一顿。

“其实你早就猜到了不是吗？是杜库。”

的确，他有猜测，但那并不是答案，欧比旺要听到维达亲口承认才行——

“可他为什么要带你走？他是怎么发现你的？还有达斯摩尔，难道他在塔图因出现也跟这件事有关？”

“达斯摩尔的任务单纯只是刺杀女王，皇帝那时还不知道我的存在。至于杜库是怎么找到了我，”维达哼道，“让我们这么说吧，长期以来他对自己前徒弟的动向都很关心。”

“奎刚？”欧比旺呢喃，思忖片刻他很快明白了。作为一个理想主义者，即使伯爵本人痛恨共和国的腐败和武士团的迂腐，也依然坚信奎刚会理解并支持他，必要时宁愿采取更激进的手段来挽救银河系日渐衰败的秩序。纳布危机爆发前夕他已经很少待在武士团，奎刚的死更是坚定了他彻底脱离的决心。或许他从别的途径得知了委员会拒绝接纳天选者的消息，于是他先欧比旺一步，无论如何也不能让预言之子落入冥顽不灵的武士团手中。

仔细想来，有时欧比旺确实能从维达的剑式中看到一丝杜库的影子，但绝不会明显到让人察觉出这两个人存在某种特殊的联系。黑暗尊主向来更青睐第五式，不同于欧比旺最擅长的索雷苏，攻守兼备的德杰姆·索对力量有更高的要求。全副盔甲着身的维达或许融合了一些杜库伯爵简洁、高效、巧妙的格斗技巧来节省体力，但总的来说还是仰仗自身原力的强大将第五式发挥到了极致。

“那么你做了他的弟子，”欧比旺接着说，“后来你又杀了他。”

是的，这件事欧比旺也知道。当他赶到格里弗斯的巡洋舰营救议长却发现地上已经躺着一具两肢断裂身首分家的尸体的时候，那场面很难让人忘记。

“他自找的，”维达冷冷地说，“他惧怕我的力量，惧怕我超越他，收我为徒的十年里他从未真正喜欢过我。野蛮，粗鲁，我行我素难成气候就是他对我的评价，他看不到我身上的优点，奎刚金才是他的唯一爱徒。可怜他到死也没想过自己的性命居然会葬送在一个出身低微来自外环星域的乡巴佬手里。”

维达侧头看向欧比旺。

“你以为我当时也要杀议长是不是？可悲的绝地，帕尔帕廷不过演了出戏，你们就照单全收被他玩弄于鼓掌之中。”

“原来他要收服的是你。”

欧比旺恍然大悟。从一开始达斯西迪厄斯想要的就不是杜库，而是更年轻充满力量的那一个。他叫安纳金天行者，起初或许的确师从杜库研习绝地之道，最终却追随着失落的脚步一起陨落了。

“你的手……”

这时欧比旺低下头，他的视线突然落在了维达牵着马缰的右臂。

“你注意到了啊，”维达似乎有点惊讶，“没错，我的手是被杜库砍断的，因为某次我又不听号令差点酿成灾祸的单独行动，”他讥讽地说，“你是怎么发现的？”

“在与你初次交锋时，你的右手不是特别灵活。刚开始我以为你是习惯左手使剑，可你的动作都是右手剑才用的招式。”欧比旺不自觉皱紧眉头，他显然无法认同杜库，无论徒弟做错了什么做师父的也不该斩去一只手。

“你指的是在最高议长面前那场戏耍，嗯……敏锐的观察力，真令人怀念？那时我才刚断臂没多久，用剑难免有点别扭，若不是格里弗斯将军及时赶到我恐怕还要被你纠缠不休。”

“所以那件事以后你就顺理成章地跟了帕尔帕廷？”

“这个嘛，下次有机会我再告诉你，昨天晚上的 **回报** 到此为止了，绝地。”

维达停住了脚步，他举目张望远方，时间差不多了，他们差不多该在这时返回赛场主持颁奖仪式。即便站在一匹高大的骏马旁，他的身型也十分突出，欧比旺只听话里的暗示也猜得出那张面具底下的脸此时一定是在得意地笑。 

“既然如此，那我也就不需要你的陪伴了，”于是他毫不客气地一抖缰绳夺回主动，“恕我先走一步，如果大人您不介意的话。”

他一磕脚蹬胯下的马立刻调转了头奔回来时的路，维达下意识往后一撤看着他离去。白披风翻滚，欧比旺的骑术非常好，肌肉结实的大腿伴着微微前倾的身姿在马背上紧绷出优雅弧度。那匹马大概也是真的爱上了他，载着他时居然比上场比赛还要积极跑动。

但是维达没心思发火，被独自晾在训练场上非但不生气还破天荒的心情很好，因为他正想着今天晚上或许可以让欧比旺尝试骑点别的东西，这么会骑，何不到床上为他展示一下只属于他一人的非凡骑术？


	7. Omega的宿命

与许多外星生物相比，人类弱小且不堪一击。他们没有利爪，没有翅膀，没有生来保护自己抵御伤害的坚硬外壳。可人类的历史却最悠久，穿越了时光总是能够战胜极端环境存活。有许多人不禁要问为什么？这其中恐怕没有什么秘诀，他们只是愿意去想办法克服各种不利条件，他们适应力超群。

欧比旺亦是如此。

在经历了最初的短暂摩擦以后，曾经的共和国将军就很好地适应了自己的新角色。白天出现在众人面前继续扮演端庄高贵的帝国王后，晚上回到寝宫褪去华服则以另一幅面孔示人，满足喜怒无常的黑暗尊主。两人之间的交流再简单不过，当维达想要，欧比旺便张开双腿让他办事。当维达只是亵玩他的身体，欧比旺就闭上眼乖乖随着股间的狎弄发出阵阵悦耳动听的喘息。

这其中当然不乏演的成分。

维达总是蓄意侮辱，抚摸他的动作时而轻挑时而粗鲁，极其热衷沿着大腿内侧的肌肉线条留下掐痕，咬着耳垂时又尽爱说点下流话，好像不撬开那张习惯了忍耐的嘴便誓不罢休。

对此欧比旺尽管一开始努力表现得无动于衷，内心却还是惊异于银河外缘的蛮荒程度。毕竟对他这样一个科洛桑出身的绝地来说，塔图因的粗鄙用语不仅闻所未闻，过去也没哪个活腻了的胆敢这样跟他讲话。可他别无办法，这本来就是他的选择。所以后来也只能皱紧眉头硬着头皮充耳不闻，强迫自己抛开廉耻，从第一次拿出行动证明自己的服从开始无止境地满足来自黑暗尊主的一个又一个要求。

时间不知不觉就这样过去一个月，然后再过去一些。欧比旺表面上逐渐在民众心里竖立起一个亲和善良的王后形象，背地里也用身体赚来了足够多的回报，那终于使他逐渐弄清楚了故事中缺失的另一部分拼图——

原来杜库死后帕尔帕廷的确成功收服了维达，顺理成章的，将天选之子纳入麾下。杜库的死说到底不过只是棋局中必要的一步，正如达斯摩尔被逼出走一样，有了更好的人选自然不能放过。从见到维达第一面起，敏锐狡猾的西斯大帝便觉察出这个跟随杜库左右神情桀骜的男孩才是那个配的上做他弟子、能够最终助他彻底倾覆共和国的人。

自那时起维达便开始跟着帕尔帕廷，研习真正的西斯之道。他的力量慢慢变得强大，变得阴暗，变得无人匹敌。可那股力量究竟源生何处，是仇恨？背叛？愤怒？还是空洞的虚无？欧比旺不得而知也无法猜透。因为他的世界从来就只有光明，正如雨后澄澈见底的一汪池水，即使身处黑暗的风暴中心，也绝不会因为外界的纷扰惊起半点涟漪。

不过凡事总有意外，当意外真的突然发生了，欧比旺所能做的恐怕也唯有祈求原力的庇佑。

 

 

那股热流顺着大腿往下淌，后脑被直冲头顶的战栗刺激到一阵发晕的时候，欧比旺正跟一屋子俊男美女待在一起。 

满后台的嘈杂瞬间止住了，所有人怔在原地面面相觑，即便身为皇家剧团最专业的芭蕾舞者，即便这个开始散发诱人气味的Omega是帝国王后，也不代表受到迷惑的Alpha可以拒绝如此甜蜜的邀请。

欧比旺甚至都不大记得自己到底是怎么回到宫殿的。那大约是匆忙间，在C-3PO的惊慌扶持下维持理智赶走了好几个一时冲动想献殷勤的年轻人。他成功替他们保住了一条小命，然后蹒跚着脚步避开人流，躲过协同他前来的外交使臣从剧场后门登上了飞艇。

回去的途中所幸没再招来任何骚乱，被派来保护他的侍卫要么是Beta要么长期服用抑制剂，就像他从前一样。欧比旺在临启程前来帝国时也才刚注射过能持续三个月药效的剂量，因此他压根没想过身体会在这个节骨眼突然发情。

然后他把自己重重丢到寝宫的床上，眼睁睁看着C-3PO跑去报信却无力阻拦，一只手弯曲着贴上滚烫的额头，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

 

他第四次醒来终于不同于前几次，不再是被热潮折磨的难受，而是被一阵好闻的信息素唤醒。天已经完全黑了，欧比旺眯着眼瞥了瞥阳台外的浩瀚星空，漆黑得就如同那人的披风。那让他不知从哪忽然找回了力气，居然头一偏躲开了唇边的亲吻。

维达顿时抬头看向他。

“我已经尽快赶回来了。接下来好几天我都会被你困在这儿，有很多事不得不提前处理。”

出人意料的，维达非但没发火反倒向他解释。欧比旺眨了把眼，很想讥讽说你少自作多情了，自己根本没那个意思。但是热到发烫的脸让他似乎只能张着嘴傻乎乎地喘气，他没法像往常一样嘴硬。

于是维达又吻了回去，这次从下巴到颧骨，再到圆润的耳垂，他用牙齿叼住细嫩的软肉认认真真含进嘴里。欧比旺禁不住在他怀里打了个冷颤，一个多月来的调教早就使维达比他还要了解自己的身体。

然后维达放开亲吻转而照料起他的胸口，一只手放上左侧，像是聆听心跳，另一只则隔着薄薄的衣料捏住了充血肿大的乳头。他用食指和中指夹进指缝戏弄，偶尔又换成拇指揉搓，故意让欧比旺克制不住地跟随节拍发出忽高忽低的哼吟。

这样循环了几次，搞到欧比旺红着双眼几乎受不了，维达才继续往下，如法炮制地对待他身体的每一处敏感。他吻他的肚脐，舔弄高高翘起的性器，把玩两颗饱胀的肉球，直到把整个龟头弄得满是亮晶晶的前液却仍是一派悠闲不缓不急，就好像欧比旺的发情反而让他没那么急躁，让他变得十足耐心。

等他真正用手掌拉开欧比旺的大腿，脱掉那条湿淋淋的内裤丢下地板伸进手指捅开穴道的时候，渴望了已久的欧比旺立刻便像高潮一样夹紧了收缩，仿佛仅凭一根手指就兴奋不已。

“湿透了，”维达评价，声音隐含一种戏谑的恶意，“这么想要，就算我不插进去也能让你潮吹信不信？”他意味深长地翘起嘴角，没等欧比旺反驳便捞起两条软绵绵的腿扛到肩膀，埋到腿间脑袋忽然一低。

有那么一会儿欧比旺根本是愣住了，他完全看不见那颗棕色的头颅在干什么，只觉得一条灵活顶开了后穴游来游去。它时而恶劣地舔，时而模仿性爱一般快速抽插，故意捣着入口弄出许多黏稠湿滑的响声。欧比旺高热放空的大脑即使再迟钝，也慢慢意识到那条给自己带来无上快感的柔软是维达的舌头。

“别这样……”

于是他颤抖着嗓音，哑了喉咙下意识就要伸手去推，结果却被维达看准时机又塞进一根手指，配合起唇舌轮番戳着肠道揉按探索。速度逐渐越来越快，快感不住积累，欧比旺的推搡也只能变成揉抓，情不自禁地扭着腰身把用力到发白的指尖纠缠进卷发里。

然后等他终于忍不住绷紧大腿一阵抽搐，蜷着脚趾扭动挣扎却被牢牢按住无果以后，他感到身体深处又突然涌出一股浓烈湿意，使他打着哆嗦浑身无力地泄了气。欧比旺顿时徒劳地睁大双眼，眼神却始终一片朦胧，嘴唇茫然地半张着，几乎从嗓子眼里挤出的哭腔彻底变成了虚弱的喘息。

“舒服吗？我没骗你是不是？”

过了一会儿他恍惚听见维达对他说，凑上来吻他的嘴唇尝起来尽是他自己的气息。欧比旺顿时涨红了脸难堪地又眨了好几下雾蒙蒙的视线，这才瞧见不知什么时候维达已经脱光了衣服，手指一勾很快也把缠在他腰上那件不成样的长袍剥了个干净。那根存在感十足的硬挺此时已经蓄势待发地顶在洞口，只消轻轻一推，便能整根塞满因为期待而不断收缩的甬道里。 

“猜猜这么多天我能让你高潮多少次？”这时维达忽然冲他笑道，“撑着点欧比旺，我可不想你那么快晕过去，这才不过是第一次热潮而已。”

 

 

 

不妙，很不妙。

当欧比旺岔开双腿坐到维达身上，就像骑那匹马，两手撑着一道平板坚实的腹肌缓慢移动双臀的时候，有一瞬间他似乎终于意识到他正在做的这件事情非常不妙。

 

算起来这大概是他第四天发情。头两天他如坠雨里雾里，稀里糊涂地任由维达摆布。热潮完全袭来以后他们就在床上做，在沙发做，在浴室里——清洁机器人一面为他们打扫乱糟糟的寝宫，欧比旺一面把腿翘到了浴缸边承受来自水下的撞击。 

他并不是完全没经历过发情。事实上在他倒霉或者克隆人战争的后期阶段，欧比旺就因为没完没了的外出或者物资短缺偶然碰到过几次发情期。其中有一回还是在雷多尼亚被摩尔兄弟抓住以后，幸亏那次文崔斯意外赶到抽了他一巴掌，让他肿着半边脸恢复了清醒。

但过去的经历总的来说都不能跟今日相比。过去他没遇见过如此强大的Alpha，没遇见信息素这么好闻、这么登对的征服者。除了调情他本身更是没有任何经验，没尝过性爱的滋味，从来不懂得那些把戏。再难听点用维达的话说不过是个雏儿而已。

现在维达已经全部教会了他。

当他们接吻，欧比旺就知道要把嘴张开，适时放一条舌头进来，纠缠着口水黏糊糊地交流呼吸。

当维达摸他的胸口，欧比旺知道自己应该挺起胸乳，祈求被冷落的另一端也能得到手指的眷顾。

当维达枕着小臂懒洋洋地躺上地毯，阳具直挺挺地戳立进空气一脸调笑地看向他， 欧比旺立马就会心痒难耐地舔舐嘴唇，主动打开双脚浑身燥热地坐上去。

他沉溺了，不可避免的，频频用身体满足本能驱使的欲望。

Omega发情期间的持续高热使他彻底失去了能力思考，去揣摩这件事本身究竟是对还是错。更糟糕的，他突然觉着被维达搞大了肚子怀上孩子似乎也不是什么坏主意。偶尔也开始时不时地幻想起胸口因孕期而膨胀，小腹也慢慢松弛，自己挺着肚子脚步笨拙的景象。只要孩子和他需要信息素他的Alpha就整日陪着他，让他的下体总是变得湿漉漉，变得欲念难平。

他甚至都不肯让维达好好吃口东西。再强大的Alpha被一直索求也难免需要补充能量，欧比旺却因为发情没了食欲，索性被哄着喂了点蜂蜜水就坐上大腿搂着维达的脖子一个劲地央求安抚。这时维达的表情总会变得异常复杂，会有些尴尬地告诉他先忍一忍，直到欧比旺忍不了不耐烦地滑下地板将刚射过不久还未完全勃起的性器含进嘴里。

毫无疑问，这种性爱跟以前发生的截然不同。欧比旺不再是被强迫，身不由己迫于二人之间的约法三章逢场作戏。

因此在热潮的最巅峰，当维达用阴茎尖端持续厮磨着那块软肉，不依不饶地顶撞最深处不停淌水的缝隙一点一点撑开到极限的时候，欧比旺想也想不到拒绝。他唯一愿意做的就是大张着嘴喘息，迷蒙了哭到红肿的一双眼抽抽噎噎地抱住占有他的人，无声地恳求他再用力些，再过分些，直到充满生殖腔膨胀成结，将积蓄已久的精液一鼓作气全灌进去。

然后维达会一遍遍亲吻他汗津津的后颈，会抚摸黏在皮肤上的碎发，动作温柔到不真实，就像是给疼到浑身打颤的他送去安慰，隔着一条闪闪发亮的原力抑制器。

 

 

一周以后，当欧比旺终于真正清醒，持续了好几天的发情期总算彻底结束的时候，他差不多是以最快的速度下了床走进浴室里。

关门时他使出了浑身力气，在空荡荡的寝宫弄出一声巨响，几乎立刻就把床上沉睡的另一个人吵醒。

欧比旺竖着耳朵坐在浴缸边等了一会儿，瞪着镜子里的影子倾听。果然没过多久就听见床单窸窸窣窣的轻响，一阵刻意放缓的脚步，逐渐走到了房门跟前靠近。

然后那脚步就那么停在那儿，没有出声询问，也没有拍门而入，居然就那样站了很久，直到C-3PO的讲话声也出现在寝宫里。

维达很快走了，他吩咐了几句今天王后用不着任何人服侍便出了宫殿。欧比旺又等了半晌也没听见外面再传来任何动静，这才长吁口气缓慢放松了紧绷的神经。

接着他拉开睡袍衣带低头打量自己。很明显维达已经帮他清理过了，除了变得或深或浅的吻痕，他身上没有任何痕迹。

可欧比旺依然能感到那种感觉，那双手或嘴唇在他皮肤上游走，抚摸他的胸口，揉捏两颗小巧乳粒。现在它们都变得很安静，颜色只是矜持的粉，没有因为技巧性的拉扯将他出卖，恬不知耻地祈求另一位陌生人的吮吸。

他的腰也依旧感觉得到酸痛，两腿虚软没什么力气，身后某个地方则由于过度开垦好像隐约有点合不上，大概不用费什么力就能把手指整根推进去。那不禁让欧比旺来回啃咬起嘴唇，一只手捂住脸重重叹了口气。

 

当天晚上维达没再碰他。

大约是这一周攒下了许多事务，维达回来的时间比以往任何一次都要晚。欧比旺侧躺在床几番提醒自己却还是抵挡不住困意睡了过去。迷迷糊糊间他好像做了个梦，直到自己右侧空着的位置微微一沉才突然惊醒。

然后他就闭着眼睛僵住身体十分警惕地躺在黑暗中。虽然他也不确定自己到底为什么还要抵触，在两个人已经发生了那么多次关系以后。他唯一能肯定的只是维达如果敢在这时候碰他，他铁定会一脚把帝国权倾朝野的黑暗尊主给踹下去。

之后又过了一天也是一样，除了晚上不再碰他，日子似乎又回到了从前。欧比旺早上睁眼维达就已不知去向，他从床上接过C-3PO手里的衣服，听他安排白天必须完成的工作。

他渐渐重新回到公众视野，在科洛桑众多饱含暧昧与深意的笑容中——看在原力的份上，那一天他匆匆离开剧场突然发情的消息早就在好事者口中传遍了。而且据很多急于溜须拍马的人所说，最近他面色红润整个人气色的确比一周以前精神许多。

欧比旺懒得去深究那究竟是奉承还是事实当真如此，他只是很庆幸维达不知发什么神经突然对他失去了兴趣？那真是替他减轻了不少压力。要知道即使发情期过去很久，欧比旺只要一想到自己都做过什么还是会觉得无地自容愧对武士团愧对绝地。

 

这样慢慢又过去快两个月，两个人相安无事，欧比旺正对自己被当成空气，不用面对床伴的新生活模式感到心满意足的时候，却出乎意料地在一个秩序委员会平定内乱的小型庆功宴上见到了维达。那是他第二次在自己白天履行王后职责时碰到他，并且，走在维达身前的正是久违的皇帝。

一整顿饭欧比旺突然吃得很没胃口。

他不停摇晃着杯子里的红酒，内心琢磨皇帝为何要突然出现？在对他和维达看似不闻不问这么久以后。可欧比旺思索不出答案，盘子里的菜肴也几乎动都没动，机器人端上来一道又原封不动地撤下去。

“你胃口不好？”

这时皇帝对他说，出其不意地让整个餐桌上的小声交谈瞬间安静。欧比旺手一抖，差点把酒杯都打碎了。

“没有，”他清清嗓音看了眼皇帝，又不小心多看了眼皇帝身后那个任劳任怨站岗的黑影，“多谢陛下关心，我想我只是不大饿。”

“噢，这样……”不知为何皇帝听了这话却忽然笑得很是微妙，又挥挥手招来机器人语气更加愉悦地对他说，“那不如尝尝这道菜，这是最新鲜的班萨肉，我特意让人只做了三分熟，专门为你准备的。”

于是在欧比旺来得及阻止以前，一道血淋淋几乎半生的肉排就冒着腥气放到了他的面前。

欧比旺使劲吞了口唾沫，僵着手指拿起餐叉又放下，努力了几次竭尽全力试图咽下反胃作呕的冲动。内心一时竟说不清自己究竟是因为这道菜还是皇帝陛下紧盯他的关爱眼神感到恶心。

他迅速站了起来，推开座椅一只手捂住嘴什么也没说就冲了出去。


	8. 裂痕

帝国宫中央尖塔的秘密宫殿——

“谢谢，我觉得不用再检查了，我很好，请把仪器从我身边拿开。你们总该还有别的事要做吧，没必要把时间都浪费在我身嘶……3PO！行行好，你就不能叫它们停下吗？”

欧比旺深吸一口气，猛地抽回了被刺痛的手。他刚在宴会厅的盥洗室里吐了个昏天暗地，一回到寝宫又被受命而来的机器人团团围住，寡不敌众地由着它们采集血液样本，做各项医疗检查，发出的抗议通通被人视若无睹。

“请再稍微忍耐一下！殿下，这可是皇帝陛下亲自下达的命令。孕期检测的每一步必须做到谨慎细微，不出任何纰漏，这样才能确保胎儿和您的健康万无一失。”

皇帝，一提起皇帝欧比旺就来气，原来那才是帕尔帕廷突然现身的真正原因—— 

“可这都已经是第三遍，难道真的要把帝国所有的医疗机器人全部派来对我检查一回才放心？”他猛地推开挡在身前的机器人，走下床时还听得见身后传来的紧急报警声。

 **警告** —— **警告** ——孕者血压不稳定，数据显示增高百分之二十——

“原力啊，这些该死的机器怎么就学不会把嘴闭上！”欧比旺更加恼火，咕哝着加快了脚步，完全没注意大殿正中的镂空浮雕后恰巧也迎来了另外一个人。两个人匆忙之间躲闪不及，登时结结实实地撞到了一起。

“哦谢天谢地！主人您可算来了！”C-3PO由衷地感激，维达下意识扶稳了欧比旺。

“怎么回事？怎么闹成这样子，都检查完了？你这是又要急着去哪？”

欧比旺抬头看向扶稳他的人，看向那顶还没来及取下的头盔，高高扬起的手臂随之有一瞬的犹豫。但他还是很快拂开了那双手，原本饱含怒火的目光逐渐变得心事重重。

“维达大人，”他冷下表情后退几步，“请您屏退他人，我有话对您说。”

维达注视着他沉默片刻。

“都退下，C-3PO你也退下，没有我的传召不许进来。”

“可是王后殿下的检查还没有——”

“要我说第二遍吗？”

维达沉下嗓音。C-3PO顿时把满腹牢骚咽了回去，其余机器人也效仿起它整理好医疗设备鱼贯而出。一眨眼的功夫，偌大的宫殿就只剩下两个人。

“好了，检查结果究竟怎么样？你要说什么？”

这时维达稍稍放缓了语气，声音即使透过呼吸调节器变了味道也依然难掩话里的期待。欧比旺却突然把身体转过去背对向他，就好像不愿与他对视，不愿与他接触。衣袖里的两只手垂在身前微微颤抖，不知不觉紧握成了拳头。

“我怀孕了，而且怀的是双胞胎。”

“什么……”

维达惊讶极了。虽然欧比旺怀孕的消息他已有所耳闻，但他根本没想过自己会一下拥有两个孩子。“太好了！”他顿时绽开笑脸满心都是喜悦，“这简直太好了欧比旺！”

“很好是吗，”可欧比旺的语气听上去却极为冷漠，甚至有些嘲弄的尖酸刻薄，“这下你高兴了？满意了？将来帝国不止会有一位继承人，而是两个充满原力的刽子手。帕尔帕廷又怎么说？他是不是对你赞赏有加，称赞你是他手下最得力的助手，准备给你继续加官进爵，假以时日干脆把皇帝的位子也让出去？”

“你说什么……”维达的笑容冻到了脸上，喜悦不翼而飞，就好像被人迎面浇了头凉水，“这就是你所能想到的，怀了我的孩子对你来说难道只意味着这个？”

“那你告诉我还能意味什么，”欧比旺垂首苦涩一笑，“帕尔帕廷……达斯西迪厄斯肯同意共和国提出的休战请求不就是为了这个。他让你来操我。于是你唯命是从，唯他马首是瞻，所做的一切都是为了向皇帝表忠心，为了献给帝国一个原力强大的子嗣。对，是一个，不是两个，这倒是提醒了我当初协议签订时可没说过我要是怀了双胞胎该怎么办。那么就算我不想要这两个孩子也不算违反协议，对不对？ ”

“你什么意思，你究竟想干什么。”

维达的声音彻底变冷了。欧比旺用手抚摸着腹部似乎思索了一阵。

“我要打掉肚里的孩子。”

然后他转过身清清楚楚地告诉维达，眼神已经恢复了从前的冷静，轻描淡写的就像是在谈论从窗外倾泻满地的落日余晖。那双与他对峙的金眸却转瞬被激起焚天怒火，黑暗原力在维达周身汇聚，吹袭着他的斗篷几乎用肉眼也能捕捉，愈演愈烈如同末日岩浆将要把一切吞没。

“欧比旺，我警告你。”

这时维达爆发出一声低笑，右手猛然抬起攥住了什么。 

“你给我听清楚了，我想操你就操你，想杀你就像踩死蚂蚁一样容易。我看你是还没有弄明白，现在的你不过是个囚犯，是我手里的玩物。我劝你最好安分一点，别动那么多心思。如果你真敢偷偷拿掉我们的孩子，我保证会先杀光义军残党，再杀光绝地，他们全都在雅汶躲着是不是？你真以为情报局什么都不知道？”他用一种无比冰冷的腔调一字一顿地开口，更加用力地收紧手指，几乎凶狠地捏碎骨头，“然后等我把人全杀完了，我就将你彻底标记锁在这儿天天操你，让你的身体充满精液，脑子里除了被我操什么也想不到。我们可以试试看，你敢对孩子动一次手脚我保证就会让你再次怀孕，我说到做到。”

说完他终于放开了欧比旺，放他坠到地上无助地剧烈咳嗽。寝宫里寂静的一时间只听得见两个人的粗重呼吸。

 

然后等欧比旺重新缓过气来把头抬起，维达早已离去。

 

 

 

他离开的很彻底。

第二天黎明时分，欧比旺站在阳台眺望着帝国宫前的降落场，一艘私人飞船正稳稳停在那儿——腐肉尖峰号，静候冲锋队士兵不断将物资和机械装置运送进去。维达伫立在旁指挥，偶尔跟另一位军官模样的瘦削男人交谈几句。欧比旺知道那是谁，尽管从他这里望去降落场上的两人不过只是雨点般的渺小黑影。

等货物全部装完，一支冲锋士兵列队整齐，恭迎维达踏上登船坡道起航。维达却忽然扬头，将视线隔着头盔笔直地投向宫殿，投向了雄伟建筑的某处。欧比旺下意识往后一缩，整个身体都瞬间藏进了被风吹起的纱帘之后。素白长袍和玄衣斗篷在他们脚边猎猎飞舞，欧比旺又站了会儿便收回目光，转身步入了寝宫。

 

这是个威胁，自不必说。维达是在用行动向他宣告不要忤逆自己，不要轻举妄动。

昨天两人不欢而散没多久，欧比旺就从C-3PO那儿获悉了维达即将远赴雅汶星球的消息。与他同行的还有超级战斗空间站的缔造者——塔金总督。

欧比旺不知道这件事本身是否真的完全因他而起。他更怀疑皇帝其实早就有了计划，只不过愿意等待一个最佳时机「说服」他的手下干得更加卖力。

现在他孤身一人，身陷囹圄肚里怀了孩子却加倍受人胁迫。只要他敢有一丁点逾矩，毫无疑问驻守在义军基地周围的帝国舰队就会大举进攻。欧比旺实在是不能，也没办法再拿孩子冒险。他只能眼睁睁看着从前紧实平坦的腰腹变得柔软，变得浮肿，日渐往外隆起一道微挺的弧度。

没人好心向他提醒维达这一去就是一个多月。他走了个爽快不打紧，欧比旺却几乎每天都要忍受孕吐，头晕，腰酸，过去种种想都没想过的不适症状。从未被人标记的Omega怀了身孕本就比完美结合的伴侣更需要Alpha的陪伴，更容易遭受刺激感到不安。因此这一月下来，即便皇帝派人送来的都是最优秀的医疗最一等的食物，欧比旺却还是硬生生消瘦许多。除了鼓起的肚子越来越明显，穿在身上的衣服反而空荡了。

更糟糕的，他渐渐开始睡不好觉，足不出户对王后的职责不予理睬。实在累了就随便躺到阳台前的座椅里休息一会儿，反正所有人见到他都只会阿谀谄媚地向他恭喜皇帝陛下喜添贵子，令他胃里一阵翻江倒海，呕吐的冲动愈加厉害。

他渐渐谁也不见，连唯一能陪他说话的C-3PO也被他胡乱发了通脾气赶得远远的。欧比旺不想活在它的监视里，不想伤了它的好意，有一回他碰巧撞见礼仪机器人正躲了起来偷偷跟人通风报讯便怒不可遏，一把掐断了通话另一端传来的短促哨音。可怜的机器人当场被他的怒火吓了一跳，欧比旺却根本控制不了自己，也难以消解压迫心头的负面情绪。曾经平易近人温良谦和的绝地大师似乎不知不觉间已经变得古怪孤僻，令所有人都难以接近。

因此当又过了段时日，那种曾出现在通话短讯里的奇异哨音又一次响起的时候，浅眠中被突然惊醒的欧比旺所感受到的就只有怨气。

但他随即惊讶地发现这次并不是C-3PO在背着他搞什么小动作，而是一个外壳遍布刮痕款式相当老旧的宇航机器人，它围绕着自己打转，电子发声器发出阵阵哔哔的声音。

R2-D2——

过去欧比旺曾听C-3PO提起过这个响当当的大名无数次，却从未真正见过。现在小家伙不请自来，像是对他感到十分好奇，围绕着他观察的举动不仅怪异而且远远无法简单称之为是机器。欧比旺瞪着瞧了一会儿也不由心生感慨，难道跟在那人身边的机器最终都会染上一身臭毛病？

然后他刚要好转的心情就瞬间沉到了底，在他意识到R2的到来究竟意味着什么以后。

 

 

黑暗尊主的确回到了科洛桑。

时隔一个月余，维达终于在夜晚时分风尘仆仆地出现在了寝宫里。但从表情来看他显然很是吃惊，因为在他不在的这段日子，他怎么也没想到那个坐在月光前休憩的人居然已经瘦到连双颊的软肉都少了许多。欧比旺却对他的归来没什么反应，他继续遥望着远处紫罗兰色的夜空，好像对周围发生的一切漠不关心。

过了会儿维达梳洗干净换了身衣裳再从浴室里出来，欧比旺仍是一动不动，仿佛一樽被月光石化的雕像，半垂的双眼也扇动着微微阖起。

“欧比旺。”

于是维达叫了一声。

“嗯。”

“我回来了。”

“嗯。”

不管他说什么欧比旺似乎都只有这么一句。维达便沉默下来，站在原地又盯着那道背影看了很久，久到两条腿站得麻木，原力提醒他该有所行动了才朝阳台走去。

他轻手轻脚地绕到欧比旺跟前弯下腰，视线先是落到金色睫毛底下的小片乌青，又缓缓移至微隆的腹部，伸出手臂小心翼翼地释放出更多信息素将椅子里的人轻轻抱起。蜷缩进他怀抱的欧比旺顿时皱着眉下意识贴近了他的胸口，左手搭上小腹即使在睡梦中也不自觉护着那里。

 

他们安安稳稳地度过了一夜。

第二天欧比旺醒来感觉自己被人从身后抱着，脖子紧挨着另一个人的呼吸。那人似乎睡得比他还沉，让他逐渐意识到这一个多月来没办法好好休息的人绝不只有他自己。

于是欧比旺又睁着双眼在床上躺了很久，直躺到维达完全醒来，也始终没想明白自己到底为什么没有推开拥着他的那双手臂。

之后的每个夜晚渐渐不知不觉也都变成了这样子——

就像是经过他的默许，欧比旺不主动去提一个月前的不快，也不再追究他究竟是为了自己，为了胎儿，还是为了某个人才勉强同意被人抱着睡觉的主意。反正这种方式的确有助于改善他的睡眠，也驱赶了些沮丧低落的情绪。唯一的坏处恐怕就是那些随着孕期增长不可避免迟早都要到来的新麻烦而已。

自从怀了身孕欧比旺总是要在夜半醒来，伴着阵阵急迫频繁的尿意。过去维达不在也没什么，现在他反而觉得尴尬，因为要把睡到满脸茫然的另一个人给吵醒。

然后随着次数的增多这种尿意又意料之中地演变成性欲，老是来得汹涌来得莫名，放着不解决就只会惹得抱着他的人也起了反应，梦里呢喃着他的名字磨蹭他的后臀呻吟。可他们又不能真的发生关系，欧比旺只好频频挣扎着从维达怀里坐起，一言不发地低下头把自己锁进浴室的时间一天比一天花得更久，手指捅进下体时用力咬紧了唇小心不发出太多声音。

他就这样纾解着欲望，直到有一天维达实在受不了抓紧他的手臂。

“欧比旺，我有手，也有舌头，让我来帮你。”

维达的脸色彻底憋红了，他拦住欧比旺近乎咬牙切齿地说。欧比旺惊讶地抬起眼，看到的就是一种令他无言以对比他还要欲求不满的表情。

可那不禁让欧比旺觉得更加糊涂，因为这是第一次他清楚地感觉到维达想要他，却又似乎不完全是为了自己。


	9. 改变

_无需激情，平静心智_ 。

 _勿纵情欲，沉静明智_ 。

 

欧比旺看着维达，心里一遍又一遍地默念着记到烂熟的几句话，可他非但没有找回平静，反而逐渐感觉自己要被那双妖冶蛊惑的金瞳给吸进去。

然后他猛地回了神，在维达用另一只手捧起他的侧脸，垂下头缓慢朝他接近，还差一丁点就把炽热的双唇吻上他的呼吸的时候。

欧比旺躲开了，他用力抽出被抓住的手，掌心冒了汗，心跳一阵急剧加快，像是要从胸口蹦出去，要插翅而飞。背弃他的束缚他的枷锁，他许多年来习惯了的朝夕与共的绝地教条。

“不——”欧比旺感到一阵恐惧，“我不需要你帮我。”他偏过头错开两人之间的距离，仓促的神情很是狼狈。维达脸上的红晕则在遭到拒绝以后黯淡许多。

“为什么？你想要不是吗？我感觉得到欧比旺，每天晚上你从浴室里走出来身上的味道都浓郁的像是发了情。为什么，为什么你就不肯让我帮你？”维达不解地咬紧了牙，然后忽然伸手揽住了他的后脑。

欧比旺的眼睛瞬间睁大了，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，舌尖也互相牵绊，吻技娴熟的Alpha没给他任何逃避的机会便撬开牙关强势入侵。欧比旺想呻吟，想回应，想仰着脖子在紧拥他的怀抱里彻底融化。但他同时也感到一腔怒火，一种愤懑的失望。他还以为维达和他相处了这么久会有些改变，兴许这次不再是单纯为了满足自己的欲望，他会尊重他的选择。

欧比旺重重一口咬了下去。被咬疼的人发出一声闷哼，霎时捂着嘴放开了他。

“因为我不想要你，”欧比旺喘着气有些发抖地说，“我的身体也许会渴望，可我不会。”他握紧拳头，竭力抵挡住因为反抗Alpha而产生的不自然战栗。

维达的表情顿时就像是被他打了一拳，他惨白了脸，刚刚热吻过的嘴唇血色全无。

“如果这就是你的真心话，你到底是有多讨厌我，我就那么让你厌恶？”他绝望地说，嗓音一瞬间听起来就像是要哭。

然后他匆匆离开了，脚步就像一阵旋风，垂落在额前的鬈发遮挡住了低垂的眼，那里究竟是否变得湿润欧比旺没能亲眼所见。

 

往后几天他们的关系也没有丝毫好转，甚至恶劣地降回了冰点。

就好像前些天的平和不过是昙花一现，维达晚上回到寝宫以后不再与他交谈，不再与他拥抱，两个人躺在床上各睡一边，中间仿佛横亘着条银河，如同真正的政治联姻那般同床异梦。

夜半醒来欧比旺也常常发觉床的另一侧是空荡荡的，维达有时站在阳台冥想，有时坐在工作台前鼓捣器械。R2-D2总陪伴着他，静静看着他的主人得心应手地拆掉又组装好复杂的零件。

欧比旺很难过，很失落，他感到了后悔，也知道自己把话说重了，但有些问题是装聋作哑永远无法解决的。从一开始维达和他的关系就建立在不平等的条约上，他的角色是被压迫，因为无可奈何才被远送帝国做人质。维达一次又一次地利用权势欺压了他，将许多人的生命作为筹码握在手里。前些日子发生的那次争执无非只是两人矛盾的一个缩影，再度证实了只要他不遂维达的意愿，暴跳如雷的人就会让他知道谁才是真正的主宰。这段关系中的他永远是个囚犯，是个可以随意蹂躏的弱者。

同时欧比旺也觉察到了那个让他恐惧的黑影。

他动摇了，对维达的感情——

欧比旺很难形容那种感觉，不像是对希瑞懵懂的初恋，也不是对萨婷抱着悔恨和遗憾。而是一种全新的、或者说五味陈杂难以用言语简单表述的混乱。

当维达初次占有他，他感到耻辱；当维达接受他的协议，他感到挑战；当发情热占据他的大脑，他感到快乐还有从未体会过的肉欲的放纵；然后当维达终于丢下了他，他又觉得痛苦。

现在这种痛苦又纯粹地加深了百倍。因为他怀了孩子，维达努力尽着一个Alpha的职责却从心底对他漠视。那些安抚他的信息素变得死星一样冰冷，仿佛光明的对立面，让肚里的胎儿离不开照拂的欧比旺只能饮鸩止渴，一日比一日受困于暗无天日的悲伤和惶恐之中。

欧比旺不知道皇帝有没有从原力的黑暗中窥见一丝端倪，但很显然，那个会对对方产生情愫的预言，似乎指的不仅仅是维达。

 

 

许多天后当欧比旺出现在皇帝陛下特别为他举行的喜宴上，他的心情已经沮丧到了无以复加的程度。

皇帝的旨意不容违抗。这是他足不出户以来首次重新出现在科洛桑的达官贵人面前，身上穿着特殊缝制的宽松长袍，肚子开始显怀，或许是因为怀了双胞胎，四五个月的胎儿看上去比一般的孕妇肚子更大。欧比旺平时已经不大敢去照镜子，去看那个身材走样，手臂上肢肌肉变软，早上起床两脚都略有浮肿，臀部也变得宽大的人。甚至当他上厕所解决问题时低下头首先看到的就是鼓起的肚皮，欧比旺简直接受不能，他觉得崩溃。

现在他完全暴露在灯光之下，被高举酒杯的人团团围住献上祝福，挺着肚子让一双双眼围观。欧比旺竭力去忽视了，可他没法完全回避那些眼中深藏的恶意，那些即使不需要原力也能轻易看穿的，把他看作是下贱玩物，生来就应该张开腿挨操的Omega。能得到皇帝陛下的垂青自然是他的荣幸，是他为了免于被定罪处死才无耻地爬上皇帝的床换来的，一个Alpha玩剩以后大了肚子的烂货。

_多可笑啊！_

他们满脸堆笑仍说着恭维的话——

_一个曾经的绝地大师！_

“安纳金……”

欧比旺低声发出呢喃，他目眩头昏，喉咙发干渐渐感觉喘不过气。

接着他就眼前一黑晕了过去，彻底昏迷之前隐约看到的最后一个身影就是从皇帝身边突然回头的人撞开了人群急速向他奔来。

 

 

欧比旺不知道自己昏迷了多久，但他知道自己正处于昏迷，他的意识飘在很远的地方，像是海上的一艘孤舟，随着风浪起起伏伏，迷失了方向将要在晦暗的深海之中彻底沉睡。

欧比旺放任自己——

但他忽然间瞥见一丝光明，好像是一座灯塔，一闪一闪地不停发着亮光指引他前行。

他终于醒了，欧比旺捉住那簇不起眼的亮光，眼珠在眼皮底下滚动了几次缓缓张开，朦朦胧胧把视线看向握着他手的人。

“我睡了多久？”欧比旺哑声说，“孩子……”

“孩子没事，”维达很快答道，语气紧绷得就像是捏疼他的几根手指，“医疗机器人诊断你血糖过低，进食太少，休息不足再加上心情抑郁导致了这次短暂昏迷。欧比旺，我不明白，”他深吸一口气颤抖地说，“你究竟还想要我怎么做？算我求你了，不要拿孩子出气好吗？”

欧比旺疲惫地皱了皱眉。

“我没想你怎么做，你什么意思，你以为我是故意……”欧比旺住了嘴，他突然懂了。

“你有什么不满可以冲我直接发泄！只是别拿孩子，别拿无辜的孩子报复我！就算战争真的再次爆发对你也无所谓是不是？你就那么恨我一定要拿掉属于咱们俩的孩子？”

维达激动地语无伦次。欧比旺只是看着他，张开的嘴唇隐隐有些哆嗦有些发白。

“放手……”他用力咬紧牙撑着另一只手艰难地从病床上坐起，额头渗出密密冷汗，“放开我！”他开始剧烈挣扎，在维达仍握着他的手试图按住他的时候一个使力把人推开。

“我怀了四个多月——”他喘着气忍无可忍地大声吼道，“如果我真想打掉他们在你不管不顾一走了之的第一天就会动手！你走了以后我的日子是怎么度过的？吃了吐吐了又吃因为要给肚子里的两个提供营养，睡不着觉也要强迫自己睡过去，噩梦惊醒时全是义军和武士团为了我炸成碎片的画面。帕尔帕廷的气味令我作呕，Alpha的气味令我作呕，每个人的气味都让我作呕，而你该死的——只有你的气味是那么好闻——”欧比旺抽了口气感觉浑身的力气都随着爆发的结束完全消失了，他捂住额头无比疲倦地闭上眼，“我真希望我有那么恨你，这样事情倒能变得容易一些……”

维达沉默了，有好一会儿他只是用一种非常震惊的表情看着欧比旺，隔了好半晌才结结巴巴地开口。

“对，对不起，是我不好……这全部都是我的错，欧比旺你不要哭了好不好？”

欧比旺闻言莫名其妙地把头看向他。

“我没有哭。”他拧紧眉头困惑地说，放下手却摸到了一脸湿。欧比旺登时也愣住了，他的确在哭，而且就在他发呆的功夫，又一滴眼泪啪嗒一声落了下来。

“这不是我……”

欧比旺注视着逐渐打湿衣袍的一片水迹。“噢原力啊……我根本没想……没想……哭，”他抽了把鼻子越发控制不住地开始抽噎，“让它停下……快让它停下——”

他尖叫起来，维达立刻抱住了他。

“冷静点！我知道这不是你，是怀了孩子让你变成这样！没事了，现在都没事了，有我陪着你，什么都不要担心好吗？”维达不断吻着欧比旺的头发柔声安慰，欧比旺仍在哭，但因为埋进他怀里有些发闷，声嘶力竭的哭喊逐渐变成肩膀一缩一缩的哽咽。

“我不想这样……”他哑着喉咙揪紧了维达的胸前的衣襟无助呢喃，“我没有这么软弱，除了哭泣什么都做不了，我是个绝地！如果我有原力，要是还能有原力……”他痛苦地哀泣着慢慢松开了手，突然感到一股力量让身体里的疲惫卷土重来，使他忍不住阖上了沉重的眼皮，神志不清地被一双手拥抱着像对待易碎品那样小心翼翼地放到了床上。

欧比旺什么也不知道了。

他又一次陷入深沉的睡眠。

 

 

 

欧比旺再次醒来似乎已经过了整整一天。

他低吟着睁开眼，看见橙红的丝线透过纱帘朦朦胧胧地洒上地毯。下午的阳光晴得很好，墙壁不再是单调的白，自己不知什么时候回到了寝宫里，长袍被人换成睡衣，身下躺着柔软的四柱床。欧比旺躺在那儿回忆了片刻，意识到维达大概对他用了控心术，使他人事不知，一觉睡过去整整一夜。

现在他醒了，除了身体仍有些沉重外一切正常，但有些地方似乎发生了改变。欧比旺掀开被子走进浴室，用清水洗了把脸，默默凝视着镜子里哭红的双眼。他感觉胸口积压的负面情绪奇异不见了，心情是许久未有过的沉静，就好像那簇不起眼的光明又强大了许多，将萦绕他许久的阴霾一扫而光。

然后等他再次出来，C-3PO已经端了杯热茶候在门前，R2-D2杵在一旁，一高一低两个机器人瞪着电子眼，像是在用光感受器识别他的面部表情，以决定是否要触发安全警报通知主人。于是欧比旺端起那杯茶。

“噢，殿下，你感觉了好些了吗？”C-3PO松了口气——如果他真能吐出口气的话。

“我很好，”欧比旺点头，牵起嘴角给了机器人一个微笑，“事实上，好的不得了。我正觉得有点饿了，如果你能帮我再拿些吃的过来我感激不尽。”

这下C-3PO看上去真的非常惊讶了，似乎这种绝地式的礼貌已经消失了很长一段时间。

“好的殿下！这就为您准备！”它激动地说，迈开步子急匆匆离开。R2的圆脑袋盯着它离去，又平稳地转回欧比旺。

“抱歉，我听不大懂你说什么，我猜你的伙伴不在的这段时间咱们俩只能用眼神交流。”

欧比旺握着手里的茶杯笑得更轻松了些，回应他的则是阵阵听上去非常不满的哔哔声。

 

当他用完餐，细嚼慢咽下盘子里最后一块肉并把奶油汤也喝干净的时候，欧比旺拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，重新把目光看向两个机器人。

“你们的主人命令你们守在这儿，他人呢？”

C-3PO和R2互相交流了一眼。

“昨天维达主人去觐见了陛下，随后又连夜与新维会、情报局、还有主人下属的501军团召开了紧急会议。我想会议马上就快结束了，主人已经离开了整整十七个标准时。”

“出了什么事？”欧比旺顿时皱紧眉头，他从椅子里坐直，“是义军基地遭到了清洗？还是武士团…绝地武士团……”

他神色一变喃喃地说，刚刚好转的气色又有点发白，C-3PO连忙摆手解释。

“没有没有！殿下请勿多虑，什么也没有发生！主人是主动去找陛下的，有些事他需要征得皇帝陛下的许可——”这时R2发出一阵急促哨音，C-3PO低下头聆听了会儿，“R2说事情很可能和您有关，我们有理由相信维达主人是去向皇帝请求……”它突然气呼呼地给了R2头顶一拳，“什么？你不知道具体为了什么事？你这个没用的胖铁桶！”

欧比旺捧着肚子站了起来，开始绕着宫殿踱步。过了片刻C-3PO给他拿了件睡袍过来欧比旺也只是心神不属地披到了身上。

好在这种煎熬的等待并没有持续太久，当屏蔽门开启的声音突然响起，维达一面走来一面除下了头盔，欧比旺便立刻迎了上去。

“出什么事了吗？”他担忧地问，抬头观察着维达脸上的表情，那双金瞳底下泛着显而易见的乌青，一夜没合眼使得天生的泪沟又加重了些。

维达有些惊讶但握紧了他的手。

“你好些了？怎么不穿鞋？光着脚着凉怎么办，”他略显不悦又着急地说，非常不习惯地压抑住了差点爆发的怒火，“欧比旺，如果还有哪里觉得不舒服一定要告诉我，不要再瞒着我，有的想法如果你不亲自开口我可能永远都不会知道，我不擅长像你们绝地那样去……去感觉？”

维达不确定地说，欧比旺怔了片刻点点头。

“我没事了，最近发生的事情实在太多，才会导致我昨天失控，”他缓缓垂下头，想起自己昨天大哭一场就觉得耳朵发热，“通常我…我不会那么情绪激动，咄咄逼人……”

“我知道，”维达打断了他，“那都是我拿手的，”他舒展开眉头开了个玩笑，“不过我确实有事情要告诉你，一些好事——”他补充道，在察觉欧比旺又紧张起来以后。

“好事？”欧比旺很是疑惑，“皇帝同意你什么了？”

“谁告诉你我去找皇帝了？”

维达闻言挑起了眉，然后把视线瞪向一旁站着的机器人。

“啊维达主人！欢迎您回来——”C-3PO立刻鞠了个躬，就好像这会儿才刚瞧见他似的，R2发出一道鄙视的长音作为回应。

“你们两个，先出去。”维达下了逐客令，然后不再计较拉着欧比旺走进里屋坐到床上。

“听着，我有好消息要告诉你，呃，不过也不全是好消息，”他皱了下眉放下头盔嘀咕，“本来我试着争取了，但师父说什么也不同意。他说那样做等于放虎归山，后患无穷，所以你脖子上那个圈子无论如何也得戴着。”

欧比旺惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

“你去向达斯西迪厄斯请求拿掉我的原力抑制器？”

“很难理解吗？就算把原力还给你不也还有我看着，”维达抱起双臂用一种过于自信且得意的口吻说，欧比旺突然涌起一种强烈的给他一拳的冲动，“况且要是这玩意没了我就能……”他说着说着嗓音一沉话音模糊，也不知想到了什么脸色隐约有点泛红，“总之——”他咳嗽一声转移了话题，“师父不同意这件事总算同意了别的，你可以跟我外出，离开科洛桑前往别的星球。正好明天我就得出发去基罗斯一趟，如果你想和我一起，我是说，假如你愿意的话……虽然你的一切行动都必须得在我的监管之下，但我觉得总比你一直待在这里要好…嗯……”维达言辞间始终迟疑不决，显然请求对他来说是门新的学问。

“我愿意。”欧比旺立刻回答，费了好大力气才让自己的声音听上去不那么颤抖。然后他抬起头专注地望着维达，好像第一次认识他，好像直到今天才发觉那些隐藏在凶恶残暴的另一面。维达也看着他，而且看上去因为他的注视逐渐有点迷失了。

“好…很好……我已经派人都安排好了，就等你同意明天出发……”他的声音听起来轻飘飘恍恍惚惚，隔了好半晌才又忽然想起什么，“哦对了！还有一件事，差点忘了，我有东西要给你。”

他说着把手伸进披风从腰带上取下了某样东西，欧比旺目不转睛地盯着他动作，感觉心都渐渐提到了嗓子眼上。

“这个还你，”维达把光剑递到他手里，“要来一场比试吗，将军？”

他笑着问，欧比旺手握失而复得的喜悦，愿意用原力起誓那张笑脸是他所见过的最美丽的笑容。


	10. 托格鲁塔少女

红色和蓝色，两道等离子束伴着剑刃交锋发出嗡鸣，两个身影踩着脚步腾挪舞动——

这里曾经是绝地圣殿的光剑训练场，现在几座大师的雕像全销毁了，全息景观模拟仪和场地却得以保留。维达几乎从不到这儿来，他的剑法在战场完成，整个帝国除了皇帝也找不来第二位西斯陪他打斗。欧比旺却对这里很熟悉，自打他还是学徒，拿着低温光剑与人比试便是如此。也是在这儿尤达大师安排了他与奎刚的第一次正式见面，尽管那时他并没有获得奎刚的认可，性格上也依然有些冲动，会因旁人几句言语讥讽惹来麻烦。

这次对地点的熟悉帮了他不小的忙，欧比旺不用去看、不用去观察便能知晓自己该在何时转弯，有没有被逼上绝路。一开始维达顾忌他没有原力还出剑很慢，在认识到这点劣势之后才逐渐认真起来，他惊讶地发觉就算无法用原力预判，精通索雷苏的绝地大师也能凭借经验和本能将全身守得密不透风。

因此第一局下来，反倒是他先输一城。

“不——”维达懊恼地说，他刚为了躲避突然由守转攻的刁钻一击用原力翻了个跟头跳到了欧比旺身后，“这不公平！”他怒吼道，“我有原力怎么可能忍着不用！”

“有趣，”欧比旺挽了个剑花回过头似笑非笑地看他，“你对一个没有原力的人嚷嚷不公平。”

“再来！”维达很是恼火，迅速出招发起进攻，大力挥动剑柄朝蓝色光刃劈砍。

欧比旺渐渐招架不住，磕磕绊绊地接连后退，眼看就要被凌厉的攻势逼至角落，情急之下只好抬高手臂横剑抵住。霎时间能量束火花四溅，红蓝的光芒照亮了相对而立的两道人影，欧比旺被剑上的蛮力压得直不起手臂，只能眼睁睁看着自己的光剑朝着他的方向一寸寸调头攻了过来。

他就要输了——

欧比旺喘着气，突然体力不支似的垂下了手臂。维达大吃一惊急忙收势，可是就在他挪开光剑的一刹那，欧比旺熄灭了武器迅速换到另一只手朝着他的破绽刺了出去。他打开光剑，剑刃在维达斗篷的衣领处留下一道难闻的焦痕。

维达瞠目结舌，欧比旺则朝着他愉快地眨了眨眼。

“兵不厌诈。” 

——后来欧比旺便再也没有赢过了，维达动了真格。

先不说他的对手是不是整个银河系最强的剑术大师，欧比旺自己还怀着孩子，有好几个月都没有这样真刀真枪跟人动过手。一旦维达眯起眼凝神应敌发出危险的信号，欧比旺自然没有胜算，连光剑都被打飞好几次，随后又被维达用原力捡回来交还给他教训一句：

 _光剑是你的生命_ 。

刻意模仿的绝地口吻简直让欧比旺既生气又好笑。他把光剑往腰上一挂扭头说不打了，颇有些耍无赖的意味，走到场边拿起饮料喝了几口。

没多久维达也走了过来，抱着双臂歪靠在墙上戏谑地看他，嘴角仍带着笑。

“你很强，”他说，“要是你有原力说不定早就把我打趴下了，了不起的肯诺比大师无人能敌，第一回合就让黑暗尊主抱头鼠窜跪地求饶。”

欧比旺板着的脸被逗笑了，他想告诉维达少恭维他，因为这听上去就像是酒吧里的恶俗对话，像那种要发生一夜情的男女间才会——

欧比旺为自己的想法愣了一把，这时一只手伸到耳边替他理了理汗湿散乱的头发。欧比旺颤着眼皮抬起目光，一眼望见的就是一种凝望着他的无限温柔。这让欧比旺觉得惊奇，他可从没想过这个词居然有一天能用到维达身上。

“你……”他不知所措地舔舔嘴唇，喝了几口水反而觉得更渴，“你为什么要，”他匆匆躲开视线试图转移话题，“为什么要帮我去向皇帝求情？”

维达的答案很直接。“因为我不想让你哭。”

“都说了那不是我的本意！”欧比旺顿时又感到了羞恼，他红着脸争辩，“我又不是真的想哭！”

“我知道我知道，那都是荷尔蒙在作祟，”维达连忙解释，“但我还是不愿看见你难过，我是说，不要是那种，好像整个人都被压垮了感受不到任何希望。就像你说的，那不是你，不是欧比旺。”

这下欧比旺是真的不知该说什么了。

“你是这么想的？”

“我是这么想的。”

欧比旺放下了饮料，他又舔了次嘴唇，在维达眼皮底下。

于是维达的神情变了，变得没那么温柔，变得富有攻击性深沉了些。他低下头小心翼翼地朝欧比旺靠近，就好像欧比旺是一只猎物，是被他盯上的目标，有着鹿一样温驯容易受惊的眼神。维达想要接近就得把爪子收起，手轻轻放上被汗水打湿的训练服而不是去拉去拽。然后他用额头贴住欧比旺的额头，鼻尖触碰鼻尖，任由紊乱的呼吸在他们之间奔流。欧比旺渐渐忍不住把脸仰起，他想要闭上眼张开双唇……

可这时有两个不速之客打搅了他们。

“主人——噢我的老天！真该死！我很抱歉！”C-3PO甚至骂了脏话，因为根据它的系统分析，一瞬间扭回头的维达露出了一副恨不得把它拆成零件的表情，C-3PO吓得又锤了R2一把制止了那阵疯狂尖叫，“但是总理大臣说有要事要找您协商，我抗议了！是他坚持让我通报！”

维达铁青着脸又瞪了会儿两名机器人，然后低头看欧比旺。欧比旺已经从他怀里退开了，若无其事把脸转向一旁，耳朵却红得滴血。

于是维达忍下了一声极度郁闷的低吼，拿起头盔往外走。

该死的查格里亚人最好有要紧事——他恼怒地想，否则那些精心收藏的漂亮领带就再也别想出现在他的脖子上。

 

 

当晚维达再回到寝宫，时间已进入了深夜，他的心情比下午更疲惫了。因为他在经历了一整晚没阖眼以后又连续听了三个小时的政治报告。不过是几名乱党，帝安局的废物和秩序委员会在应该杀一儆百还是获取更多情报的问题上争论不休，他们都想主持这次调查。马斯阿梅达这才找上了维达，因为他知道以维达的手段一定是先严刑逼问再处以极刑。果不其然，当维达一出现在地下法庭就立刻造成了所有罪犯的畏惧颤抖，甚至不用怎么动手那些人就全招了。马斯阿梅达觉得很满意，维达却兴味索然，更何况他还有些个人恩怨没能清算。于是临走时他不小心捏爆了总理大臣一名部下的脑血管，鲜血当场溅得到处都是，蓝色皮肤的查格里亚人仿佛看到了自己的下场眼皮一阵剧烈抽搐，甚至就连脸上的肉也气得拼命跳动。

不过这件小事没必要让欧比旺知道——维达注视着躺在床上看上去已经睡熟的Omega默默想到。

 

次日清晨他们向着基罗斯出发了，一处位于银河系扩张区域的自然星球——

这颗星球目前居住的都是托格鲁塔移民，他们天性喜好和平，战争结束后就接受了帝国军的占领。克隆人战争期间欧比旺也曾来过一次，并且留下了些不美好的回忆，但是现在他很乐意故地重游。说句实在的，只要能远离科洛桑就算让他去齐格里亚欧比旺也愿意，当然前提最好是不挨鞭子就行。

抵达时欧比旺先一步踏出登船坡道，名义上他还是帝国的王后，要接受当地总督的列队欢迎。尽管人们对维达有所畏惧，一束束鲜花和由珠子、金属、矿石串成的托格鲁塔项链还是通过几个孩童送到了欧比旺手中。欧比旺弯腰戴好微笑着表示感谢，维达站在他身后左顾右盼仿佛寻找着什么却显得怒气冲冲。

然后没等欧比旺好奇开口问他，总督便满头冒汗地前来解释元帅现在人不在，没人知道她去了哪，可能要到晚上宴会开始才会现身。维达顿时显得更怒不可遏，看上去随时就要随便掐死一两个人。欧比旺只好草草结束了欢迎仪式，在冲锋兵的护卫下去往行宫。

 

当他们抵达维达立刻就离开了，甚至都没好好说上半句话，留下欧比旺一阵气闷，一个人被晾在宫殿满脑子胡思乱想到底是谁让维达这样牵肠挂肚，莫非是哪个红颜知己？所以才故意不告诉自己搞得这么神神秘秘。

这时他的身后突然传来一声轻响，欧比旺灵敏地察觉到，他回过头，诧异地看见一个不知何时出现的人——那是个托格鲁塔女孩，蹲在地上手握两把光剑，似乎是从吊顶的天窗闯进来的，一只眼是蓝色另一只却是璀璨的金。

“Omega，”她带着邪恶的笑容从地上站起，手法精妙地点亮了手中的武器，“我最喜欢杀死怀着孩子的Omega了，因为他们会竭尽全力保护孩子，失败的时候就显得格外痛苦，更不要说这个Omega还是绝地？”

欧比旺瞬间因为那股黑暗的嗜血气紧张起来，他反射性地掏出光剑，甚至没有时间细想为什么对方一上来就知晓他的身份。

危险一触即发，然而另一个咆哮声却传了过来。

“阿索卡——”

维达暴躁地怒吼，他用原力把门直接撞开了，气势汹汹去而复返朝着这儿大步前进。

“啊噢糟了！”被叫做阿索卡的女孩顿时变了张脸收起光剑一个闪身躲到欧比旺背后，“大师救我！”她双手合十悄声嘀咕，然后从欧比旺身后伸出半颗脑袋吐了吐舌头。

“开个玩笑而已，你别那么小气嘛师父！” 

维达看上去是真的很想把她揪出来，但是一头雾水的欧比旺还是下意识护住了身后的女孩。

“怎么回事？你什么时候收了个徒弟？”他头疼地说，眼看着一大一小两个幼稚鬼绕着他转来转去。

“阿索卡塔诺！”女孩上蹿下跳间还在冲他尖叫，“银河帝国海军总指挥部元帅为您效劳——”

 

 

 

谁能想到帝国海军的最高统领会是个十五六岁的少女？

闹剧结束了，欧比旺望着宴席上换了身军服盛装出席的托格鲁塔女孩，切着盘子里的菜肴不动声色地默默观察——女孩也观察着他，异色双瞳里不经意间闪过猜忌与好奇。

“所以，”欧比旺挑开话匣继续刚刚在行宫里因为宴会开始而中断的话题，“维达尊主收了你为徒，皇帝陛下也亲封你为帝国海军部队的元帅。了不起，如此年轻有为真是了不起。”

阿索卡放下了手里的餐巾。

“多谢王后殿下夸奖，”她彬彬有礼地说，“但元帅不过是个空名头罢了。我只负责镇守基罗斯，皇帝和师父不允许我插手战事，否则的话我想这也不会是我第一次和殿下您见面了。”

她显然话里有话。总督的笑容瞬间僵到了脸上，欧比旺抿了口酒，用不着回头也听得见身后传来的突然加快的沉重呼吸。

“镇守一颗星球也是了不起的成就，”他若无其事地继续说，“我在你这个年纪也不过是跟着师父外出执行一些简单的任务。话说回来，你刚才提起最初是普洛孔大师发现了你，你还曾经被他指点过……”

“两个月。”

“那么你为什么没有加入绝地？”欧比旺不解地问，完全无视了星区总督如坐针毡脸上愈加发绿的表情。

“因为最高委员会认为我的年龄显然已经不适合做学徒，”阿索卡回答，“况且他们也不喜欢我迫于生计利用原力偷鸡摸狗的行为，用他们的话说那 **很不绝地** ，”她语带讥讽地一笑，视线转而落到了站在欧比旺身后的维达身上，“是师父给了我容身之所，他把我从一艘充斥着海盗、犯罪团伙、银河渣滓的走私船上捡了回来，赐予我本领，教会了我如何控制体内的那股力量， ”她说着从座位里站起高高举起了桌上那杯酒，“敬我的师父，帝国所向无敌的黑暗尊主——我很感激他，无论师父有何吩咐，我必定赴汤蹈火，确保帝国不会因为一些残余的乱党势力，又或者说 **某一个人** ，陷入极其危险的境地。”

她仰头喝干了那杯酒——

欧比旺也端起酒杯，唇边慢慢漾起一抹若有所悟的笑意。

 

“你的徒弟不喜欢我。”

两个小时后，欧比旺回到行宫，一面解开繁琐的宫廷长袍，一面有些乏累对身后的人说。

“她是在生我的气，”维达屏退侍女——基罗斯很少使用机器人，绝大多数服务人员仍是传统的托格鲁塔族人，“别以为阿索卡有装出来的那么乖巧。我把她一个人丢在基罗斯太久了，自从你来到帝国我就整天待在科洛桑，这几个月来只能通过全息影像跟她联系。”

“那她怨恨的还是我，”欧比旺脱下外袍扭头抱起手臂，“真是好笑，她觉得是我勾引了你，利用Omega的身份把你迷的晕头转向，让你忽视了她，让你没能尽到一个好师父的职责。”

“你的确勾引了我。”

“我没有。”

“看，就像现在，你又开始勾引我了，”维达在头盔里窃笑着走近欧比旺，“你总是摆出这么一副拒人千里的样子，嘴里说着拒绝的话，眼神充满了不驯充满了挑衅。”

欧比旺用见鬼的表情瞪着他。

“你管这叫勾引？”

“对我确实很奏效。”

维达也将双手如法炮制地抱至胸前。欧比旺挑起了眉，垂下手转身朝浴室走。

“晚安，维达尊主，”他用一种近乎幸灾乐祸的语气结束了谈话，“这里不是科洛桑，我想你的徒弟一定会为你贴心地准备其他宫殿。我就不挽留你了，请你自便。”

过了片刻，大殿逐渐传来一阵远去的脚步声，维达真的离开了。

欧比旺若有所思地把身体沉入侍女一早准备好的热水中， 闭上眼抛开杂念静静洗去一天的疲倦。

 

 

他再次察觉到维达的气息是在当天夜里睡着以后——

欧比旺忽然醒来，适应了会儿晦暗的光线隐约瞧见一个人影，维达赤裸着上身只穿了条睡裤伫立在床边，腹部的肌肉随着呼吸的频率略微起伏。

“怎么了……”欧比旺清醒过来开口问，两只手撑着床迷迷糊糊地坐起，“你怎么在这儿？”

“我听见你在叫我，”维达颤着嗓音回答，就好像压抑着某种激动的情绪，“在我梦里，用原力。”

“可我没有原力，”欧比旺困惑地说，他捧住肚子有点笨拙地移动到床头调整了个更轻松点的姿势，维达一直盯着他，紧盯他的右手。欧比旺渐渐明白过来惊讶地睁大双眼，“噢你的意思是，你是说……”

维达点点头。

“我能坐下吗，我能不能……”他深吸一口气面带恳求地看向欧比旺，“我想碰碰他们，求你了欧比旺。”

欧比旺愣了片刻，过了好一会儿才回过神似的让出身边的位置。

“可以，当然可以。”他同意道，维达一得到他的允许立刻掀开被子动作轻巧地坐到了床上，好似怕惊扰了谁，怕吓到肚里的孩子。然后他把那只完好的仍是人类的手小心翼翼地放上欧比旺身前的隆起，十分紧张的，五指隔着层纤薄的睡衣稍稍分开又倏地并拢。

“他们是不是……”欧比旺不确定地说，“我感觉刚才好像动了一下。”

“我也感觉到了！”维达欣喜地笑了起来，他低头把耳朵枕到欧比旺身上，“你猜是谁，男孩还是女孩？”

欧比旺为他的举动忍俊不禁。

“我可猜不出来，我只希望他们俩不要像你一样会折腾。不然你已经够难对付了，再加上还要好几个月才能卸下的两个小家伙。”

“我希望孩子一个像你一个像我，”维达闭上眼陶醉地想，“一个活泼好动，一个忠实沉着，我们可以一起抚养他们长大成人。欧比旺，我甚至都在给他们取名字了！女孩就叫莱娅，男孩的名字我还没想好，我想留着让你来取，你觉得——”

维达突然住了口，因为他睁开眼看见欧比旺的笑容已经彻底消失了，取而代之的是一种无言的哀伤。维达这才意识到自己刚刚都说了些什么。

“对不起！”他猛地收回手从欧比旺身前坐直，神情万分迷惑地往后退开，“我不知道，我不知道我为什么会说出那样的话。我是说，这的确是我们的孩子，但同样也是帝国的，师父会照顾好他们，我不应该……我……我要回去了——”

他就要走了，但欧比旺及时地稳稳捉住了他。

“别走，留下来陪我，我想要你留下。”

欧比旺望着维达的眼睛说。而维达沉默着，急促的呼吸起伏在胸口，他知道自己无法拒绝来自欧比旺的任何请求，特别是一个不是在梦里，而是真实地握着自己的欧比旺。

“好。”

他听见自己柔声答应。

 

当他们一起躺到床上，真的紧紧拥抱着相互依偎时，维达的呼吸变得更紊乱了。因为欧比旺像是睡不好觉，他躺在他怀里不时扭来扭去。

“你能不能——”终于维达无法忍耐地开口，“我看我还是回去，我不能再待在这儿，我会忍不住——”

“忍不住什么？”这时欧比旺回头看他，后臀在侧身时用力蹭过了睡裤里的勃起，使维达不自觉发出一声低吟。

“你……”他喘着气恍然领会道，“你在勾引我？”

“恭喜你这次总算用对了这个词。”

“但是为什么？”维达很是疑惑地看着近在眼前的欧比旺，那双碧眼在黑暗中诱人的发亮，“为什么突然这么做？”

“为什么，因为我喜欢你刚才说的那些关于孩子的构想。他们俩应该由我们来抚养，不是帝国，更不是皇帝。”

“欧比旺，不要试图操纵我的思想。”维达厉声警告。

“我有操纵吗？”

欧比旺舔了舔唇，然后在被子底下缓缓分开两条腿拿住了维达的手腕。

“告诉我，我是在操纵你吗？”他喘息着颤着睫毛说，在维达把一根手指伸进穴口时松开了牵引的那只手，“维达大人，啊，安纳金……”

他呻吟道，夹紧双臀一阵收缩让维达感觉到他早湿透了。从他讲那些蠢话开始，从他把手放上他的肚子，从他自打怀了身孕再也没经历过任何床事……

维达翻身直起压到他身上。

“欧比旺，你这个狡猾的绝地……”他低头啃咬住欧比旺的嘴唇愤恨地说，被子滑落到了一旁，手指仍在后穴里抽送，面面俱到地揉按着肠道上的每一寸内壁和褶皱。然后他寻找到埋藏在深处的那点凸起，指节修长几乎不费吹灰之力，让欧比旺忽然绞紧了身体高挺起后腰，喘不过来气似的在他嘴里呜鸣。

于是维达结束了那个吻，他一路向下啄着肚脐来到欧比旺身下，撩起睡衣下摆将亟待人照顾的性器含进嘴里。

欧比旺顿时更兴奋了，他敞开双腿揪住枕头咬紧下唇喘息，下体接连涌出一股又一股的清透液体。那打湿了维达的手，也在床单上留下一滩湿痕水迹。

“安纳金……安纳金……”他情难自禁地不断呼喊起维达的名字，直到维达将他彻底吸了出来，手指也一个使力快速刺戳将他送上Omega的极限高潮里。

欧比旺一声尖叫浑身泄劲地躺回床上，恍恍惚惚间感到维达招来毛巾替他擦了擦身上的污浊和两腿间的痕迹。

“你不要这样胡乱使用原力……”

他有气无力地开口训诫道，语气软绵绵的，充满了性事过后的慵懒和被Alpha安慰的满足。

“瞧瞧，现在你不止想操纵我，还开始教训我了，肯诺比大师，”用手背擦抹干净嘴角的维达低头看了眼自己，“我要怎么办？”

快要睡着的欧比旺抬手指了指浴室的方向。

“好吧，欧比旺，算你欠我一次，”维达叹了口气，俯身在Omega的脸颊印下一吻，“明天我再来找你，我们一早还得在阿索卡的引领下参观这颗星球呢，做个好梦？”

欧比旺点点头任由一双手体贴地为他盖好被子。

“她会更加讨厌我的，”欧比旺呓语，“如果她知道我真的勾引了你，那个小鬼……”

“那个小鬼会喜欢你的，我一开始也讨厌你，想想你是怎么说服了我。”

维达在他耳边轻笑着说，欧比旺本想继续反驳那些办法可不适合用在一个尚未分化的年轻女孩身上。但他最终只是动了动嘴唇，很快便在那股包围着他的美妙信息素里睡着了。


	11. 一个里应外合的陷阱

胜利级歼星舰远不能和执行者号相比，它跟不远处另一艘昨天才刚从超空间跳跃过来的属于维达的战舰相形见绌。但对基罗斯来说也足够了，这颗到处覆盖着山川，瀑布，河流等种种自然景观的星球本身也不需要太多兵力。只要几艘穿梭机用来运输物资，帝国登陆艇、TIE战斗机和AT-ST步行机便足以保卫和平，使基罗斯在银河系远离纷争的扩张区域宛如世外桃源，似乎从未蒙受过战火的侵袭。

维达的到来改变了这一点——

欧比旺走下飞行艇再次有所察觉，只要维达出现在他身后，那些与他握手的民众就不由自主流露出恐惧。欧比旺一时也不知是喜还是忧。他高兴的是年纪轻轻的帝国海军统领颇受爱戴，或许同是托格鲁塔人的缘故，星区总督谨遵阿索卡的命令采取了相对温和一些的举措将基罗斯治理的井井有条，大大减少了流血冲突在驻军和平民之间发生的可能性。维达的恶名却又让他觉得忧郁。尽管欧比旺心里清楚黑暗尊主已经有所改变了，但这点改变跟以往犯下的罪状比起来却又显得微乎其微。

阿索卡和他的关系也没像预想中那样顺利得到改善。

从一早起，他们花了大半天时间参观整颗行星，游览街市体察民情，乘坐飞行艇攀至山峦最高峰观赏美景——没想到机身却在此时来了个陡然颠簸，欧比旺脚下没站稳摇晃了几下，腰上一紧瞬间就感觉一只机械手将他稳稳捞进了怀里。那让欧比旺呆了一会儿才想起自己应该跟搂着他的人保持距离。他推开维达，谨慎地表达了感谢一回头看到的就是冲锋兵仿佛什么都没看见但却瑟瑟发抖的模样，还有总督大人快要惊到地上的下巴，阿索卡涨红了脸竭尽全力才忍下差点飚出的话——

当晚用餐时欧比旺甚至觉得餐桌那头怒气更盛的托格鲁塔女孩把盘子里那块肉当成了自己，她手拿着刀叉把肉狠狠剁成了烂泥。

 

“你不能这么放肆！”一回到宫殿欧比旺立马试图跟维达理论，“就算这里不是科洛桑也还是会有很多双眼睛盯着我们，况且你的徒弟——”

“她会习惯的，早点习惯更好，”维达打断了他，“至于皇帝的探子嘛，其实科洛桑流言早就传遍了，关于你跟某个神秘的男人。”

“什……什么？”欧比旺惊讶地差点咬到自己的舌头。

“王后和他曾经的恋人，一段被拆散的凄美爱情佳话，传闻中叫做安纳金的男子。欧比旺，你在宴会上当着那么多人叫过 **他** 的名字不是吗？”

维达摘下头盔意味深长地勾起了嘴角，他们都知道那指的是哪次意外，几天前欧比旺在众目睽睽之下直接晕倒了。

欧比旺咬紧唇，被唤起的回忆使红晕悄悄爬上脸庞。然后维达抓住了他，在他来得及心虚逃走以前。他们一边接吻一边往卧室里挪，欧比旺半推半就地被捧着腰臀倒在床上打开双脚的时候又欠下一次。他喘着气，无力抵抗地感受着后穴里的舌头恣意进出的快感，恍惚间似乎瞥见吊顶的天窗隐隐闪过一个黑影，那让欧比旺瞬间睁大了眼夹紧身体一阵哆嗦，只不过被舔了几口就打了个激灵从身后涌出股股湿濡的液体。

维达这时意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇从他身下扬起了头。

“你故意的……”欧比旺忙抓紧衣服用手背遮挡住脸，“你早知道她在那儿躲着，所以才没脱光我的衣服，你…你……”他气得语无伦次，于是维达又吻了他，拿开他的手挡到他身上沉声低笑。

“我这是帮你，”维达毫无歉意地说，“现在她总该搞清楚咱们俩到底是谁受欺负了，你应该好好谢谢我，我可是帮你解决了不小的难题。”

——这话从某种角度来解读也确实没错，第二天欧比旺在用餐时再碰到阿索卡，女孩行了个礼立刻就把脑袋低了下去，偶尔以为他没发觉偷偷盯着他瞧时又会慢慢红了脸浮现出梦游一样的神情。至于那些怒气则全部成功转移到了维达身上，并且在师徒二人光剑切磋时发挥到了极致。

就这样时间不知不觉又过去快一个月，欧比旺终于在来到帝国后度过了一段相对平和的日子。没有了外交政事的烦扰，也无需整天履行王后的职责，更不用面对皇帝那张阴恻恻的笑脸。欧比旺怀着孩子在远离核心世界的边缘地带安心调养起身体，每当有了需求身边的Alpha就会主动献上殷勤，让他欠下一次又一次债却从不要求回报，即使他的身体早就度过了不适宜性爱的危险阶段。那不禁让欧比旺后知后觉地认识到一件事，维达或许残酷冷血杀人如麻，但他同时也是一个对孩子严重保护过度的父亲。

甚至于在这种宁静祥和的气氛下，欧比旺差点都快忘了自己不过是个几方势力牵制之下谋和而生的政治牺牲品。要不是那个意外事件凑巧在这个节骨眼突然爆发，如此美好虚幻的假象恐怕还会持续下去。

 

事发傍晚，基罗斯收到纳姆海乔传送过来的求救信号时，驻军总部大楼的灯光被瞬间点亮了，维达大步走进作战室，他抬头盯着全息画面屏幕，冰冷的嗓音让人觉察出他的怒气。

“指挥官，情况如何？”

“我们的采矿殖民地和一所监狱遭到了袭击，乱党出动了一个舰队的兵力，纳姆海乔失去了护盾毫无还手之力，我们实在支持不住……请求…请求支援——”画面一闪，信号突地中断了。

阿索卡调转过三维星图疑惑地皱起了眉。

“师父，他们为什么要集中兵力攻击如此偏远的星系？纳姆海乔只是个哨站，除了矿场几乎没有任何自然资源，如果乱党要抢夺的话也不应该选择那里。”

“因为距离最近的驻军就在基罗斯——”

维达盯着星图冷冷地作答。这时屏蔽门一开欧比旺也走了进来，显然近来他的王后地位大大提升，门外站岗的冲锋兵根本无需通报。

维达回头看了他一眼，隔着黑色的头盔显得高深莫测，嘴里说出的话却很有怨气。“牵制战术，调虎离山之计，哼……那群乱党有个更好的目标，”搞不清楚状况的欧比旺愣了一下，维达打下手势传达命令，“通知主舰队按兵不动，派出护卫舰和战机中队跳过去先对敌军进行骚扰。”

“原来如此，这群狡诈的乱党，难道我们就任由他们对帝国的领土实施轰炸吗！”

阿索卡恍然明白了，她把双手拍上桌面愤愤不平地说。维达反而垂着头慢慢走到了作战室的观景窗前，他闭上眼，隐约感觉到原力的黑暗面中有一丝不易察觉的扰动。

紧接着先前中断的全息影像信号又忽然恢复了，屏幕重新亮了起来，但这次转播的画面却与刚才大不相同。

火海在纳姆海乔蔓延，监狱倒塌只剩残垣败壁，矿石处理厂被炮火轰开了口子成了个巨大的熔炉，运输铁轨断裂了好几段，地面上随处可见四处逃窜的士兵和坠机残骸。许多Y翼战斗机仍盘旋在上空向观看这条全息影像的人展示着压倒性的攻势，义军同盟的标志在伤痕累累的机身上清晰可见。

这时一则来自科洛桑的通讯插了进来。

“维达尊主，塔诺元帅，”总理大臣圆滑的声音响彻在通讯器里，“皇帝陛下正在冥思，要员们和我不便打扰，但是乱党已然截获了全息网信号，这段影像不是伪造的，科洛桑要花些时间才能夺回控制权。局势不能再拖了，帝国决不允许此次事件继续扩大，惊动媒体煽动民众的叛乱情绪，我们请求您即刻出兵镇压——”

通话被猛然掐断了。维达转过身凝视着欧比旺，不发一言地紧紧握着右拳。

 

 

欧比旺在作战室里踱步。

维达已经离开了，他指挥着执行者号向纳姆海乔进发，留下阿索卡守在这里，守着他，原先驻扎在基罗斯的兵力几乎分毫未动，因为他有自信用自己的部下将乱党一举歼灭，也仍然怀疑在他离开以后会有别的不法分子伺机劫走欧比旺，那是他绝对绝对无法容忍的。

欧比旺也想到了这点，在他弄清楚整个局势以后，几乎立刻就跟维达得出了同样的结论——纳姆海乔根本不是目标，真正的目标可能是基罗斯，有可能是他。

这是个典型的陷阱，克隆人战争时期欧比旺已经相当熟悉了，就连利用全息网络宣传也算不了什么新花样，杜库伯爵早在分离势力扬名初期就用过这招。但这招依然很奏效，维达不得不遵照科洛桑的指示出动兵力将舆论的损害降到最低。否则的话反抗精神一旦在叛乱者心里埋下种子，迟早都会生根发芽破土而出，当权者怎么能容许这样的威胁始终存在呢？

可有一点欧比旺想不明白，当初他是作为使者被共和国送来与皇帝和亲，没有人想要继续战争，绝地武士团残破不堪，刚刚建立起的义军同盟组织又像尘埃一样渺小，奥德朗的毁灭极大地打击了革命军的士气。现在又为什么要突然发动战争？就像一则公然的开战宣言，亲手撕碎了共和国与帝国曾经签署的和平协议。

欧比旺停下脚步，这时通讯器又传来一条讯息——

“元帅，我们刚发现一架兰姆达级穿梭机通过密码进入了基罗斯，是从纳姆海乔跳跃过来的，我们自己的飞船，是否要在停机坪迫降？”

“搜查这艘船！”

阿索卡立刻从座椅里站了起来。维达不在，她有些紧张地把目光瞟向欧比旺，欧比旺则抬起一只手托起下巴摸了摸胡子。

“你应该亲自去看看，无论船上载着什么人，你的部下恐怕都无力应付。”

“别命令我，我的责任是守护你——”阿索卡烦躁地呵斥，她按下通讯器上的按钮，“指挥官！发现什么了吗？”

隔了好一会儿，通讯器里才传来指挥官困惑的嗓音：

“报告元帅，船体检查完毕，除了几个机器人没有发现任何人。”

阿索卡的脸色逐渐变得很难看了。欧比旺在心里沉吟片刻叹了口气，他觉得自己这会儿就像个骗小孩的老狐狸。

“我建议你首先必须调遣士兵增援物资储备，”他故作深沉地上前几步走到阿索卡面前，“粮食，燃料，这些储藏资源的地方即使有重兵把守也值得冒险，万一乱党得逞，执行者号超空间跳跃一次需要多少燃料？你不希望你的师父困在那里回不来吧？接着就是通讯线路，可能会遭到破坏导致信号短暂中断，也有可能整个电路系统都直接瘫痪。再下一步就是四处投放定时炸弹，人越是少越容易在暗处神不知鬼不觉，把你搅得鸡犬不宁自乱阵脚目的也就达到了，甚至不用花费一兵一卒便能引起慌乱——这时再发动军队攻占一颗星球简直易如反掌，或许这就是乱党的终极目标，不是为了我，他们想要占领基罗斯，挑战帝国的权威在黑暗尊主眼皮底下活捉帝国海军有史以来最年轻的高级统领……”欧比旺眨了眨眼，看着面前的女孩犹疑不定的逐渐变得钦佩和被激怒的眼神，他知道自己的计划已经成功了一半，“当然了，如果你还是不放心的话，”欧比旺耸了耸肩，“我没有原力，更不会介意你把我锁在这儿。”

 

一段时间以后——

当作战室只剩几名冲锋兵和战战兢兢的星区总督，欧比旺背缚着双手站在观景窗前眺望着他刚说过骚乱一个接一个地实现、烽火四处点燃通讯也几近瘫痪的时候，屏蔽门再次打开了，频频闪烁的灯光下走进一个穿着斗篷的人。

欧比旺回过头，看到来人手握一把紫色的光剑。


	12. 大师们的选择

“还是这么狼狈？”梅斯温杜用他一贯冷酷的声调开门见山，摘下兜帽收回了刚刚解除锁铐的那只手，“只有这点跟从前一样。”

“好久不见，温杜大师，”欧比旺揉着手腕恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，他看着科伦人脸上跟议长打斗留下的深刻疤痕，感到同样一道目光落在他身上拘谨礼貌地打量。那让他觉得有点局促，因为他大着肚子还穿着宫廷礼服，“局势不同了，”欧比旺苦涩地一笑，“我首先是帝国的王后，然后才是被人遗忘的绝地大师。”

“没有人遗忘你，”梅斯低头回应他的鞠躬，抬起脚从昏到地上的星区总督身上跨过——那一秒欧比旺脑海里突然闪过个念头，维达不会喜欢一个绝地这么做的，“但是局势的确又不同了，”接着梅斯的讲话声将他拉了回去，“共和国已经彻底瓦解，在你去往科洛桑的这几个月，参议院最后一部分摇摆不定的官员也投靠了帝国，他们信任帕尔帕廷，不再信任民主和绝地，只有极少数仍坚持抗争的人加入了义军同盟，数日以前莫思马和阿米达拉议员率领众人撤离了雅汶。肯诺比大师，你的政治婚姻已经不再重要了，这场对纳姆海乔发动的突袭就是宣战。”

欧比旺忽然怔住看着梅斯，感觉花了点时间才找回自己的舌头。

“ **不重要了** ？”

“我知道，签署和平协议时没人料到战争会这么快再次打响，”梅斯阴郁地说，“但是你已经为我们赢得了宝贵的时间。委员会集结了66号密令以来幸存的绝地武士，尽管人数不多，帝国裁判官始终在追捕我们，我们也必须继续作战，无论共和国腐烂到何种程度，它都是维持正义和光明的希望。”

欧比旺仍是不说话。

“这件事或许让你一时很难接受，”等了一会儿，梅斯略带歉意地开口，“但是我们需要采取行动了，义军需要绝地的帮助，绝地也需要你。我来基罗斯就是为了在战争全面爆发以前将你营救出去，宣战的同时也是救援，如果帕尔帕廷真的得到你们俩的孩子……”

“孩子不是帕尔帕廷的，”这次欧比旺很快地说，“是维达。”

“维达？”梅斯惊讶极了，那张脸几乎从没出现过如此惊讶的表情，“皇帝的副手，达斯维达？”

欧比旺点点头，一只手扶着肚子好像体力不支坐进了圆椅里，他努力排除心头的混乱疲惫地解释。

“达斯维达就是当年奎刚向委员会举荐的天选之子，他一直跟着杜库学习绝地知识，后来又亲手了结杜库转投了帕尔帕廷，单从原力来看，他可能比帕尔帕廷的实力还要强。但他年纪尚轻，缺乏谋略，脾气火爆恶劣，帕尔帕廷很容易操纵他，利用一些花言巧语令他对自己言听计从。”

欧比旺逐渐陷入沉思皱紧了眉，丝毫没察觉头顶那道望着他的目光若有所思。

“他标记你了吗？”梅斯突然问，“我没闻到任何Alpha的气味。”

“没有——”欧比旺讶异地扬起了头，显然不太懂梅斯为何提起这个，“帕尔帕廷命令我始终戴着原力抑制器，位置正好挡住腺体，Alpha不能标记我。”

“你是说你没有原力，那我为什么从你身上感觉到……”梅斯注视着欧比旺脖子上的项链，然后他渐渐把视线沉了下去，脸上蒙着的阴影也跟着沉下去，“原力非常强，你肚里的孩子。”

他领悟道，抬起右手集中精力。

“我必须带你走，这两个孩子无论如何不能落入帝国手里。”

欧比旺睁大了眼，在他来得及阻止以前，那条项链应声断开了——欧比旺企图站起的身体立即跌了回去，原力从四面八方朝他奔袭，欧比旺抓着膝盖捏紧了手指，几乎抵御不了浑身震颤而瑟瑟发抖。

然后当他喘着气平静下来，他感到了久违的镇定，安宁，以及不属于他的滔天怒火——

那远在天边，又近在眼前，欧比旺不必去看就能窥见枪林弹雨间突然爆发的大开杀戒，他变成了撕开血肉的无情炮火，也是猩红光刃下的可怜冤魂，更是那极度害怕失去他的恐惧。似乎有一条迅速新生的纽带正在黑暗面和光明面之间拉扯，逼迫着他做出决定，他的意志从未像这一刻清醒。

“我不能走。”

“不能走？”

“不，”欧比旺喃喃说道站了起来，“尤达大师在哪？”

“尤达大师离开了达戈巴，为了躲避帕尔帕廷的追击，没人知道他去了哪，”梅斯依然不明白，他很是受挫地盯着欧比旺，试图阅读他的表情，“为什么你不能走？”

_直到时机到来， **我们** 必须消失——_

欧比旺沉默了片刻，他想着尤达大师说过的话取下了腰上的光剑。

“温杜大师，你相信我吗？我相信维达。”他用一种平和的语调轻轻地说。

“这把剑是维达还给我的，他的心中仍存在一丝善和光明。假如我跟你走就会将他彻底推入黑暗，会帮助帕尔帕廷实现他的计划，尤达大师同意派我前来和亲的苦心经营也会付之东流。看看我，你认为我这个样子还能做什么呢？我能上战场领兵打仗吗？现在的我对武士团对义军来说都只是沉重的负担，我走了帝国军会一刻不停地寻找我，不夺回孩子决不罢休，我们的希望是这两个未出世的孩子而不是什么不复存在的共和国。只有我留下来维达才能心存牵挂，他才有机会回归光明面完成那个平衡原力的预言永远结束这场战争。”

梅斯抿紧了唇，很长时间他都不发一语，只是认认真真地看着欧比旺。

“你选择了一条很艰难的路，”然后他说，忧虑但充满尊敬，“绝地无法支持你，只能让你一个人走下去，愿原力保佑你。”

时间不多了，瘫痪的通讯系统已近恢复，梅斯重新戴上兜帽走到门前。“肯诺比，你真有把握把堕落的天选之子带回来吗？”

他最后回头看了一眼，欧比旺抬起头，唇边掠过一抹怅惘的微笑。

“我从来都没有把握成功，但幸运的是，我也没有把握一定失败。”

 

 

 

维达在长廊里快步行走，他知道他要找的人就在宫殿深处等着他，纽带另一端的原力是那样柔和那样耀眼，仿佛在他怀里触手可及。但是担惊受怕的恐惧始终萦绕着他，他害怕一切只不过是他的幻想，是他的自作多情——

当他打开门，看到一个无比真实的欧比旺，悬着的心才终于落下。

维达走上前，步履沉重而缓慢，伴着阵节奏平稳的呼吸，他深深凝望进欧比旺浅绿色的眼睛。

“你没有走……”

维达说，似乎仍有些不敢相信，抬起手小心翼翼地捧住了欧比旺的侧脸。欧比旺顺着他的动作仰起头，清澈的眼神令他瞬间感觉不到怒火，感觉不到恐惧。甚至就连那些害他烦心的乱党，差点带走欧比旺的可恶绝地，皇帝的命令维达也统统不在乎了，他捧着欧比旺就好像拥有了全世界，内心只有喜不自胜的欢愉。

“为什么？”他难掩期待地问，“为什么你选择留在我身边？”

欧比旺眨了下眼。

“说实话，有很多原因，我不确定有没有你想听的那一个。”

他的声音听上去依然充满困惑，望着面前的漆黑头盔，那个西斯尊主，双手沾满鲜血的杀人犯？欧比旺再次纳闷他们为什么不拔剑相向，那才是正确的，是他们本该完成的宿命。

然后维达把右手顺着颧骨慢慢滑向了他的后颈，拨开几缕金色发丝抚摸着那处失去项链庇护的，无比脆弱暴露在Alpha爪牙之下的腺体。

“你不确定？”

维达几乎是在纽带里不能自已地发出轻笑。

“欧比旺，我要标记你，如果你要拒绝我的话，这是你最后的机会了。”

 

 

他们在床上倒下，四目相接裸裎相对——

维达脱下了他的披风，他的战衣，他的腰带。在他帮欧比旺解开胸前衣带的时候，欧比旺有过一丝紧张的抵触，但他仍然没有拒绝。他们俩已经很久没有这样坦诚相见了，就算近来纾解欲望，维达也只是把手伸进睡衣下摆，因为他知道欧比旺不喜欢被人看到现在的样子。

这幅因为他彻底改变了的样子。

尽管调暗了灯光，宫殿里的一切还是一清二楚——维达往欧比旺的腰下垫了枕头，每晃动一次都能在隆起的肚皮上激起波澜，欧比旺的性器就翘在圆弧底端，随着摇摆的节奏贴住肚皮吐露前液，牵扯出条条银丝滴落上嫩白肌肤。维达手里捧着的臀肉则像是要从指缝里跳出去，触感饱满而柔软，以至于他想捏成什么形状都能实现，那里因为怀孕囤积的软肉好像一张为了生育打造的温床，挤压着他的阴茎流出汁水，源源不断地将他们相连的地方彻底打湿。

维达提醒着自己不要进去太深，整根涨到深红的勃起只插入一半，总是竭尽全力只用龟头和前端埋进甬道浅浅戳刺，蓬松的鬈发都不免被克制的汗水浸湿。但这种程度欧比旺似乎就已经受不住了，他咬着唇，绯红的眼角不知不觉变得湿润。

“别忍着，我想听你叫出来。”

维达恳求，隐约想起自己从前似乎也说过同样的话。可那时这只是个简单的命令，欧比旺的欲望没有这样强烈，胸口也不像现在往外鼓着，好似刚发育的少女，淡粉色的乳晕因为性爱的刺激逐渐加深。

维达忍不住伸出一只手受到蛊惑握了上去。他早就想这么做了，从欧比旺的胸部发生改变那天开始，他想用手指夹紧，用骨节揉捏，故意让欧比旺的乳头在他手里涨得更大，满足他请求的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地松懈开来发出哭泣的鼻音。

“不要……不要碰那里……”

欧比旺难堪地呻吟。话音刚落就看见维达弯下腰朝他贴近，拿开了手但是张口含住，更过分地用牙齿碾摩，用嘴唇吸吮。舌头狡猾地轮流舔舐嬉戏着两颗完全充血肿胀的硬挺，让它们布满自己亮晶晶的口水，伴着缩吮发出比下体交合还要羞人的响声。 

欧比旺渐渐情难自禁地抱住埋在胸前的头颅，抬高了腰夹紧双腿突然之间一阵抽搐，谁也没想到居然只是因为被舔弄双乳就从身体深处涌出一股情液，前边没射却用后穴率先达到了一次Omega高潮。

维达的动作顿时僵了一秒，他停下吸吮，抬起头盯住欧比旺。

“这么敏感……等你产乳了怎么办？”

他戏谑地问，金瞳被情欲染得更深，猛地拉高欧比旺的双腿重新开始抽动。让仍处在高潮余韵里的Omega烧红了脸颊浑身打颤却说不出话，刚才没能痛快的前端也禁不住冒出更多湿哒哒的黏液。

“啊慢，慢一点……”过了会儿欧比旺才缓过气，张开了嘴巴不停舔舐嘴唇，神色愈加迷离地凝视着维达，就好像他非常的渴。

 _吻我，求求你，我想要你吻我_ 。

维达忽然听见一个胆怯的声音在原力里请求，他有些惊讶地迟疑片刻。

然后他从欧比旺体内退了出去，为了不压到肚子变换了姿势，稳稳搂住欧比旺的腰将他从床上整个抱起，让他膝盖大敞跪到枕头上，阴茎从身后一个顶入差点滑进整根。

“啊——”欧比旺尖叫了一声，瞬间感觉又一股液体溢出穴口顺着腿根往下蜿蜒，身前的性器也抖动着射出几滴白浊，险些就让他在过于频繁的快感中迷失意识。但是维达扳过了他的下巴，暂时停止抽插认真亲吻他的嘴唇，从上唇到下唇，口腔内壁里每一处敏感都不放过。他满足了他的愿望，直到他的不应期过去，流着涎水泪眼迷蒙地慢慢看清舌吻他的人。

“欧比旺，你还好吗？”这时维达问他，放过他的嘴唇替他拨开额前满是汗水的头发，“如果我弄疼你了就告诉我，你好香，咬得我好紧……”维达喘息着在他体内继续抽动，虽然尽量控制住力道但仍然因为后入的姿势插得极深，有好多次都几乎撞上子宫口抵着那道缝隙碾摩，“我快要忍不住了，我想狠狠操你，”他忽然目露凶光地舔了舔Omega的后颈沉醉地呓语，手指张开一并抓上柔软的胸脯，“这里要等生下孩子才能产出奶水是不是？还要好几个月，等你涨奶了我要第一个吸，那两个小家伙说什么也别想跟我抢——”

他说着张口咬住腺体宣誓主权，犬齿硌着层嫩薄的肌肤威胁似的压迫。使欧比旺不禁一阵呻吟，前后夹击好像被电流激过，不能自已地缩紧了后穴在尾椎发酸浑身酥麻的极限欢愉里又高潮一次，濒死一般后仰起脖颈发出抽泣般的哽咽，嗓音低哑浑浊听上去简直快要无法呼吸。

维达同样发出粗喘，纽带共享的快感实在过于强烈，他们的欲望是相互的，两股力量一浪又一浪谁也不相让产生的刺激甚至堪比发情，短短一会儿功夫欧比旺经历的潮吹就跟热潮来临时不相上下。

而那只会让维达更加欣喜，因为欧比旺的反应只说明了一件事——

他无比兴奋的一掌抽打在欧比旺的屁股上。

“动。”

维达咬住欧比旺的耳朵说，注视着怀里的Omega全心全意地倚靠着他，好像有点累，但又和他一样仍未满足，满面红霞眼睫湿润，由于忆起了往事不知所措地轻轻啃咬起嘴唇——很久以前他们在床上也有过类似的对话，只不过那次是欧比旺颐指气使占了上风。 

“动啊！”维达又打了一巴掌催促道。下手重了些，发出啪的一声脆响，使欧比旺浑身一激灵扭过了头又羞又恼地瞪他，温润柔软的绿眼简直是逼着他继续犯浑。

于是维达诅咒着发出低吟，失去了耐心上挺腰胯顶着欧比旺在他身上起伏。他用两手聚拢起肉臀，夹紧了柱身刻意放缓速度，不疾不徐地摩擦着湿滑的内壁诱惑欧比旺。偶尔又会胡乱顶撞一阵，龟头到处刺戳但总是故意错过最让Omega舒服的关键点。欧比旺果然受不了，没有几个来回便捧起了肚子，有些欲言又止地把另一只手背向身后保持平衡，时而揉抓进他的头发，时而只是攥着肩膀——他在这种磨人的节奏里主动操起自己，如维达所愿骑着屹立在他胯间的硕大阴茎，每次下沉都坐到根部，臀瓣紧紧贴住阴囊的皮肤。维达此时再抽打也只会让他动得更快，就好像欧比旺已经完全沉溺本能，丝毫没有了绝地大师的影子，只不过是个被Alpha挑起淫欲的Omega，是属于他的雌兽，肚子里还揣着被人占有过的证据，一对孩子——

他们俩的孩子。

维达突然推倒了他，在欧比旺膝盖发酸快要使不出力气的时候将人推到床上摆弄成侧躺，拉开一条腿抬高到肩膀，稍稍滑出的阴茎再度挺入。欧比旺顿时叫都没叫出来，只是揪紧床单闭上了眼，另一只手却在嘴里断断续续呜鸣的同时伸向自己，稍显笨拙地套弄性器。虽然后穴经历的高潮的确很舒爽很强烈，可无人照料的前端只释放过一次。

维达有些入迷地看着欧比旺动作，渐渐忍不住也伸出手，帮助欧比旺一起用拇指抠挖那个不断渗出前液的小孔，揉搓翘上肚皮的茎身，握住紧绷的囊袋轻轻拉扯——过去他也曾强迫欧比旺当着他的面表演过，但那都是为了侮辱，而不是为了让他快乐让他满足。现在维达通过自慰得到的快感甚至是双倍的，欧比旺就快要到了，他清楚地感觉到，Omega的快感在他脑海里共鸣。那终于也使他不由自主地加快了胯下的冲刺，下意识用尽全力撞击着被掌掴到微微泛红的肉臀越来越失去自控，缓慢膨胀的结彻底逼出了欧比旺最后的高潮和尖叫声。

然后维达弯下腰压抑着低吼放下欧比旺的右腿朝他靠近，在下体持续射精和Omega仿佛察觉到危险的不自觉瑟缩中充满渴望地亲吻信息素味道最为浓郁的后颈。

“欧比旺，你是我的了……”维达呢喃，终于张口咬住。


End file.
